Hacia el Final del Camino
by Nienna N. Tinuviel
Summary: Este infausto viaje pronto llegará a su fin... Pero hasta entonces,amor mío, permaneceré a tu lado. Es una promesa que sólo se quebrará con la muerte... una promesa de amor eterno.
1. Prólogo

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Cuando estás al borde de la desesperación, sólo tienes dos opciones, cuando ya no puedes más sólo hay dos caminos: maldecirte a ti mismo por tu estupidez, por saber a ciencia cierta que elijas lo que elijas estarás equivocado, o bien esconder esos pensamientos en lo más hondo de tu alma, optar por el silencio y consumirte lentamente, al no exteriorizar lo que sientes.

Eso es lo que pensaba el medio demonio, sentado como cada día solía hacerlo, en la rama más alta de un árbol, buscando consuelo en la luna, perdiendo su mirada de brillo ámbar en ella. Él no sabía lo que tenía ese astro imponente, gobernador de la noche, pero era el único ser a quien era capaz de transmitirle estas emociones. Sí, ser, porque él lo sabía: esa gran estrella palpitaba de vida, y le esperaba cada noche en su cita vespertina, le miraba como siempre lo hacía, le escuchaba de forma comprensiva; sí, porque la luna era como él: solitaria en la profunda oscuridad, rodeada de vida, pero encerrada en un mutismo absoluto; en definitiva, incapaz de transmitir su sufrimiento a los demás.

En el caso de Inu Yasha, la oscuridad era su propia alma, y la vida que le rodeaba, todos: los seres humanos, sobrenaturales, los animales… incluso sus propios amigos, incluso la mujer a la cual amaba: un sentimiento que había aprendido a aceptar con el paso del tiempo, pero que era su más insondable secreto, y jamás lo revelaría. Al menos no por el momento.

Al principio había mencionado dos caminos, sus dos opciones ante el sufrimiento. El joven siempre escogía la segunda elección, aunque a estas alturas, después de todo lo que le había confesado a la luna, su confidente, era innecesario decirlo..

¿Por qué le costaba tanto abrir su corazón a los demás, y quemar ese velo negro que rodeaba su espíritu? Antes solía pensar que iba en contra de su naturaleza expresar algo semejante, pero ahora estaba confundido, lo estaba después de haberla conocido a ella: su núcleo, su vida. Cada vez que la veía, un júbilo inmenso, más inmenso que el mismo mar, se apoderaba de él; siempre que aparecía, agitando su cabello azabache mientras corría, mirándole con sus grandes ojos risueños, esbozando esa sonrisa… esa maravillosa sonrisa. En esos momentos, unas ansias desconocidas le invadían de felicidad y terror al mismo tiempo. Sólo quería ir hacia ella recibirla y corresponderla en un abrazo, acariciar su pelo, aspirar su fragancia, perderse en su mirada y en sus labios…

Pero siempre acababa ahogando esos sentimientos, y no sabía muy bien por qué. ¿Qué demonios importaba lo que pensaran los demás? ¡Maldita sea! No es nada malo amar a alguien, y todo el mundo lo sabe. No, el problema era otro, la razón por la que obligaba a sus innegables sentimientos a desaparecer en un vacío negro. "No me molestéis", parecía decirles siempre…

El problema eran los fantasmas del pasado, que evocaban un único nombre: Kikyô.

Pero no, ahora no quería pensar en ella, no le apetecía. O al menos eso es lo que se decía en aquellos momentos. Claro que la razón era obvia, y él lo sabía: tenía miedo, miedo de reflexionar acerca de los sentimientos que albergaba hacia aquel espectro al que una vez amó; no quería remover su interior por temor a lo que podría descubrir…

La luna continuaba flotando plácidamente en la superficie, mirando a Inu Yasha con esa expresión comprensiva que sólo él podría ver. Las estrellas la custodiaban con elegancia, el viento le acariciaba la cara, los grillos cantaban sus melodías con una monótona dulzura, hasta que al final, el medio demonio acabó durmiéndose. Su mente hizo un llamamiento a sus más tiernos pensamientos mientras el Reino de los Sueños le atrapaba…

"Kagome…"


	2. Sentimientos

_**CAPÍTULO I: Sentimientos.**_

Kagome abrió los ojos súbitamente. Estaba acostada en su cama, en su época, con un libro abierto de matemáticas en su mano derecha. Con esfuerzo debido al cansancio, alzó el libro sorbe su cara y leyó sin leer: "trigonometría básica de bachillerato". Con expresión de aburrimiento, lo arrojó de nuevo en su sitio, luego se incorporó lentamente y se frotó los ojos.

Fuera ya se escuchaban los primeros cantos de los pájaros matutinos, y los aún débiles rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas de la ventana de su habitación. Había estado estudiando el examen que tenía hoy, un final de vital importancia. Por la noche ni siquiera había deshecho la cama ni se había puesto el pijama, directamente se había acostado a estudiar, diciéndose a sí misma: "así estaré más cómoda". Sí, desde luego, tan cómoda que se había quedado dormida.

En ese momento dos golpes suaves resonaron en la puerta.

– ¿Kagome? – era la voz de su madre, – ¿estás despierta?

– Sí, lo estoy – le dijo ella. La puerta se abrió, y la señora Higurashi asomó su cabeza. Miró a su hija de arriba abajo al ver que aún vestía con la ropa de casa.

– ¿Qué haces todavía así? – le preguntó. – ¡Si no te das prisa llegarás tarde!

Entonces Kagome miró el reloj: las siete y media, y supuestamente tenía el examen a las ocho.

– ¡Mamá! – gritó mientras se apresuraba a coger el uniforme. – ¡¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?!

– Pero si siempre te despiertas tú sola para estudiar…

– ¡Bueno, bueno! – la atajó. – Voy a cambiarme, no me da tiempo a desayunar.

A las ocho menos diez salió de casa y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Por qué se había quedado dormida?, ¿desde cuándo? Ayer no tenía en mente más que el examen. Incluso suele despertarse de forma automática sin necesidad de escuchar el despertador…

Entonces lo recordó… tuvo un sueño, uno de esos que al día siguiente te dejan con una sensación extraña de irrealidad. Lo curioso es que no lo recordaba, pero al pensar en él le invadía una emoción de tristeza enorme. Sólo le sonaba haber estado en un jardín, un jardín que empequeñecía en la lejanía…

Se detuvo cuando llegó al instituto, haciendo vanos esfuerzos por recordar. ¿Qué había soñado anuche que la había dejado con un sentimiento tan infeliz…?

– ¡Kagome-chan! – la sobresaltó una voz a su espalda. Era una de sus amigas del instituto, y corría hacia ella sonriendo mientras hacía aspavientos como saludo.

– ¡Hola, Yuka-chan! – saludó Kagome haciendo esfuerzos por esbozar una sonrisa, pero el misterioso sueño aún estaba presente en su mente.

– Eri y Ayumi están dentro – dijo Yuka cuando llegó a la altura de Kagome, quien se limitó a asentir. – ¿Cómo estás?, ¿has estudiado?

– ¿…Eh? – preguntó Kagome tras un par de segundos, parpadeando. – Sí, por supuesto…

– ¿Te ocurre algo?

– No, nada.

– No te creo – juzgó Yuka acariciándose la barbilla. – Te vi de lejos y estabas como ausente.

– Oh, eso… – Kagome se detuvo unos instantes, buscando excusas. Luego dijo: – Es que he dormido muy poco. He estudiado demasiado…

– ¡Serás cabezota! – rió Yuka, golpeando suavemente la cabeza de Kagome, como si fuera una madre riñendo a su hija. Kagome también rió.

En esos momentos sonó la campana. El examen no tardaría en empezar.

– Bueno vamos – dijo Yuka, comenzando a caminar en dirección al instituto. – ¡No irás a llegar tarde después de quedarte toda la noche estudiando!

Kagome le sonrió otra vez, y mantuvo esa expresión hasta que Yuka desapareció por la puerta del instituto. Luego suspiró pesadamente y lentamente tomó el mismo camino.

Era verdad, se había pasado estudiando hasta las tres de la mañana – claro que eso no explica que se quedara dormida el día de un examen tan importante, ya lo había hecho otras veces –, y estaba cansada, muy cansada. Pero eso era algo que no le preocupaba tanto como el sueño, ese que no conseguía recordar. La llenaba de frustración, pero nada podía hacer, y si seguía tratando de recordarlo su tristeza inexplicable aumentaría, así que sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a clase.

– ¿Qué tal estás Kagome? – preguntó Ayumi preocupada, cuando el examen y las clases en general habían terminado, y esperaban a que el semáforo de una avenida se pusiera en verde.

– Pues… supongo que bien – dijo ella, alternando sus palabras con un enorme suspiro. El examen no le había salido muy bien y estaba deprimida por ello, pero además, su enorme sentimiento de dolor todavía prevalecía en ella, aun sin pensar en el sueño… ¿o pesadilla?

– Kagome… tienes que cambiar – le aconsejó Eri con determinación, pero a su vez con suavidad. – Antes eras una buena estudiante, incluso en matemáticas, por mucho que te costaran, sacabas buenas notas. Pero ahora…

– Oye, ¿qué pretendes decirme? – dijo Kagome con malos ojos. Estaba demasiado cansada como para aguantar críticas. Eri se ruborizó, pero Yuka tomó el relevo.

– Lo único que te decimos es que llevas ya mucho tiempo faltando a clase constantemente, desde el curso pasado, y parece que ya no te importen los estudios. Tengo la sensación de que lo dejas todo para el último momento y… - carraspeó al ver la mirada enfadada de Kagome, pero continuó - … y te esfuerzas demasiado. Mírate, estás agotada…

– Sólo estamos preocupadas por ti Kagome – dijo Ayumi, mirando a su amiga con ansiedad.

Cuando cruzaron la calle, las tres amigas se pararon en seco, esperando con tensión alguna respuesta por parte de Kagome. Ella continuó caminando hasta que también se detuvo. Claro, sólo estaban preocupadas por ella, se dijo, lo cuál era de agradecer, pero era obvio lo que pretendían insinuar diciendo todo eso, así que lo mejor sería acabar con el tema rápidamente. Se giró hacia ellas y sonrió.

– No os preocupéis – dijo. – Es sólo que después de haber podido pasar a bachillerato ahora me estoy relajando un poco, pero ya volveré a habituarme. ¡Tengo que irme!

– Sigues saliendo con ese chico, ¿verdad? – preguntó entonces Yuka con voz suave, y Kagome se paró en seco. Sabía que sacarían ese tema, y ella no quería…

– ¿… Y eso qué tiene que ver Yuka? – preguntó entonces con voz aparentemente tranquila, sin mirarla.

– Pues está muy claro – añadió Yuka. Las tres amigas eran como una sola voz, y eso ponía nerviosa a Kagome. – Es evidente que desde que le conociste estás así: tus notas disminuyen, siempre estás cansada y triste…

En ese momento le hubiera pegado una bofetada a Yuka, todo con tal de que se callara, todo con tal de que no dijera lo que estaba a punto de decir.

– ¡Ya basta Kagome! – prosiguió ella. – ¿Por qué no le dejas de una vez? Es evidente que te está haciendo sufrir, pero tú le sigues como un corderito. ¿No me contaste una vez que nunca pudo olvidar a su antiguo amor?

Una poderosa punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Kagome como un cuchillo afilado.

– Tiene razón – la secundó Ayumi. – Se que estarás harta de oírnos decir esto, pero tienes que hacer algo, Kagome. Digas lo que digas él no te está haciendo feliz.

– ¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz? – atajó Kagome de repente, y no se había dado cuenta de lo gélida que había sonado su voz, ni de la expresión de miedo que pusieron sus amigas. – ¿Por qué no dejáis de sacar ese tema? Estoy harta. Lo que yo haga con mi vida a vosotras os trae sin cuidado.

Comenzó a caminar por la calle nuevamente, sin molestarse en girar su vista hacia ellas.

– Ka… Kagome – llamó Eri con voz vacilante, pero ella no respondió. En su lugar, comenzó a correr por la calle, entre la multitud, para alejarse lo más posible de ellas.

¿Por qué?, se preguntó Kagome mientras corría hacia su casa, ¿por qué cada vez que la veían (que era poco) tenían que hablarle de él? Ellas no entendían nada: era feliz con Inu Yasha, no quería estar en otro sitio. Sólo junto a él conseguía sonreír como nunca lo había hecho, desde lo más profundo de su alma, se hacía más fuerte, la colmaban las ganas de vivir… ya no conocía una vida sin estar a su lado. Y él sabía lo que ella sentía. De ninguna manera, no comprenden nada.

Sin embargo, en lo más hondo de su mente sabía que habían dado en el clavo. "Nunca pudo olvidar a su antiguo amor, siempre estás triste desde que le conociste, no te está haciendo feliz".

Sin poder evitarlo, entró en el lavabo de una cafetería y se echó a llorar. Ella era de las que lloraban poco, no soportaba derrumbarse, pero aquella tarde lo hizo. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas, como nunca lo había hecho. Se desahogó de todos los desengaños y tristezas que había tratado de ocultar hasta ahora: la tristeza que sentía al no ser correspondida, al saber que el corazón de Inu Yasha no latía por ella, y que no era más que una pieza que no encajaba en el puzzle al que pretendía pertenecer.

Cuando dejó de llorar, se secó lentamente las lágrimas. ¿Qué importaba? Había sido su elección, al fin y al cabo, eligió este camino. Se limitó a preguntarle a su amado si podía dejarla seguir a su lado, y él la dejó, pero Inu Yasha no tenía por qué darle nada a cambio. Ella se lo dijo en su día: era feliz estando con él y la única condición que le pedía era que la dejara estarlo.

– Fue mi elección, y soy feliz – susurró en voz alta, quizás para auto convencerse.

Cuando llegó a su casa y empezó a subir las escaleras del templo no podía creerse lo que había hecho: encerrarse a llorar por Inu Yasha cuando él no le había dado motivos para ello. Ni incluso en los momentos más dolorosos en los que él se encontraba con Kikyô se había derrumbado de ese modo. Claro que también su estado anímico no estaba muy bien ese día: probablemente el cansancio, el examen y el vago recuerdo de su sueño la hicieron reaccionar así.

En cualquier caso, mejor no pensar en ello.

– ¡Ya estoy en casa! – gritó Kagome pesadamente cuando atravesó la puerta de su hogar.

– ¡Hola hermana! – saludó una voz. Era su hermano pequeño, Sôta. – ¿Qué tal el examen?

– Mal – respondió sin pensárselo dos veces y entornando los párpados para aguantar el sueño. - ¿Dónde está mamá?

– En la cocina – respondió Sôta con ojos preocupados. - ¿Te encuentras bien hermanita?

– Sí, sí, sólo estoy un poco cansada – dijo entre bostezos, pensando que ya había dicho demasiadas veces frases similares a lo largo del día.

Al entrar en la cocina recordó que ni siquiera había desayunado, ni almorzado, y ya se encargó también de hacerlo su estómago, que rugió intensamente. Sin embargo, algo en su mente hacía que no tuviera ganas de sentarse a comer. Sólo quería dormir y que el odioso día de hoy terminara sin más.

– ¡Hola Kagome! – saludó su madre, sonriendo plácidamente. – ¿Qué tal el examen?

– Pues…. Bien – en realidad respondió eso porque no le apetecía explicarse. Cuando su madre se acercó más a ella, también reflejó preocupación en su mirada. – ¿Y el abuelo?

– Está rezando en el santuario.

– Ah…

– ¿Estás bien, cariño? – preguntó. Por alguna razón, esa pregunta hizo que volviera a tener ganas de llorar. Es lo que tienen las madres, que saben qué palabras exactas emplear para que te den ganas de desahogarte. Si era sincera, no, no estaba bien, pero ella sabía que si respondía eso sus lágrimas aflorarían nuevamente por sus mejillas; se vería obligada a contarle todas sus penas a su madre, y no le apetecía. Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta por qué había aumentado tanto su tristeza.

– Sí, sí… – se limitó a decir con voz entrecortada. Tragó saliva y, con una sonrisa forzada, añadió: – Voy a acostarme un rato, ¿vale mamá? Estoy agotada.

– ¿No quieres comer antes?

– No… ya he comido en el instituto – mintió. – ¡Hasta luego!

Llegó a su habitación y se tendió en su cama. Estaba verdaderamente agotada, y fue una bendición. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su cansancio, no consiguió dormirse. Había algo pesado en su corazón que se lo impedía, y se había manifestado después de que Yuka y las otras le dijeran lo que le dijeron. Pero no era sólo eso, ni el triste sentimiento que tenía desde que tuvo el sueño que no lograba recordar. Era algo más. Había tenido un día horrible, y todo se había entremezclado provocando su depresión…

Entonces supo lo que quería. Se incorporó en su cama inmediatamente: lo que sentía no podría curarse ni con comida, ni durmiendo, ni resignándose a la nota de su examen. Sólo había algo que podría hacerle recuperar su vitalidad y su alegría…

Llevaba sólo tres días sin verle, pero en ese momento le pareció una eternidad. A punto de echarse a llorar otra vez, pensó en él. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar con Inu Yasha.

Miró el reloj: eran las cinco y media de la tarde, y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se levantó y salió de casa en dirección al pozo. No se molestó siquiera en preparar su mochila (ya habría tiempo de hacerlo otro día). Le dijo a su madre a dónde iba sin esperar respuesta.

Abrió la puerta del pozo y lo atravesó inmediatamente. Un resplandor, y al instante estaba al otro lado. Miró hacia arriba: el rojo color de la tarde inundaba en estrecho espacio, y se escuchaban los sonidos de la naturaleza al otro lado. Comenzó a escalar la enredadera para llegar al exterior, ignorando que ahora su agotada cabeza empezaba a dar dolorosos pálpitos de protesta. Llegó al exterior y se sentó para recuperar el resuello, suspirando. Estaba de nuevo en casa, porque el Japón Feudal ya se había convertido en su segundo hogar.

Antes de que decidiera levantarse, escuchó a alguien acercarse rápidamente al pozo. Ella sonrió y su corazón dio un vuelco de inmensa alegría. Alzó la vista y le vio llegar: un muchacho alto de arcaicos ropajes rojos, pelo plateado bailando suavemente al viento y reflejando la luz del atardecer.

– ¿Kagome? – le preguntó con esa voz que ella había deseado escuchar durante todo el día de hoy. – Dijiste que volverías mañana al amanecer…

– Eh… - Kagome se había quedado sin habla; estaba enormemente feliz. Se acercó a él lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos del color del sol que la habían cautivado, impenetrables, pero que a su vez sentía que podían ver a través de su corazón. – Ya, bueno, es que decidí venir antes.

– ¿Por qué? – se limitó a preguntar. Ella no podía apartar su mirada.

– Por… porque – esbozó una sonrisa automática, y dijo: – Tenía ganas de verte.

Pudo ver cómo las mejillas de Inu Yasha se encendían de rubor, y trataba de disimular su reacción con su habitual ceño fruncido, y apartando la vista.

– ¿Sólo por eso? Serás idiota… – dijo con su tono arrogante. – Si es por eso no era necesario, tampoco ha pasado nada interesante.

En circunstancias normales esas palabras habrían ofendido a Kagome, le habría gritado y luego le hubiera mandado "al suelo", pero estaba tan feliz de verle de nuevo que volver a ver todas sus reacciones, infantiles y maduras al mismo tiempo, provocó que nuevamente tuviera ganas de llorar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a él, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido enterró su cara en su cuello y suspiró. Kagome notaba que su cara ardía, y que él se había quedado paralizado. Era la primera vez que hacía algo semejante y no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde entonces. Estando ahí, los dos solos, abrazados bajo la tenue luz del sol, perdió la noción del tiempo. Sentía su calidez y su cercanía, escuchaba su respiración agitada, sentía los latidos de su corazón… Kagome esperaba que Inu Yasha la apartara, y con un nerviosismo absoluto le preguntara a qué venía eso.

Y es cierto que le hizo una pregunta, pero eso fue lo único que acertó. El corazón comenzó a latirle - de tal manera que creía que se le saldría del pecho - cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos con suavidad, y con su mano derecha le acarició dulcemente la cabeza. La pregunta que le hizo, susurrándole las palabras al oído de un modo que provocó un profundo estremecimiento en la joven, fue:

– ¿Todo va bien?

Seguramente Inu Yasha pensaba que era una pregunta sencilla, pero no pudo imaginar el efecto que había causado en ella. Esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas, y enterró todavía más la cabeza en su cuello, dejando caer lágrimas silenciosas. Aunque él ya las habría notado, habría notado el contacto de dicha sustancia cálida resbalarse por su piel.

– Sí… – alcanzó a decir ella.

Cerró los ojos y les abrazó el silencio. Entonces se olvidó de lo mal que lo había pasado debido a las palabras de Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, y supo al instante que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.


	3. Investigaciones

_**CAPÍTULO II: Investigaciones.**_

El pueblo de Doña Kaede era especial. Quizás ni mejor ni peor que los otros, pero único. Y eso todos lo sabían. Para empezar, tenía historia: la poderosa y archiconocida joya de las cuatro almas había residido en el lugar durante un largo período de tiempo, custodiada por la sacerdotisa del lugar. Tenía un bosque, el bosque de Inu Yasha, en el cual el medio demonio del mismo nombre había sido sellado años atrás por la misma sacerdotisa, y debido a una disputa por el objeto que ella guardaba. Todo se interconectaba. Además, estaba el misterioso Pozo de los Huesos, en el cual se habían descubierto dos cosas: la primera, que los huesos de los monstruos arrojados a él desaparecían misteriosamente, y la segunda, un descubrimiento reciente, que conectaba la época Sengoku con el futuro de Japón: el siglo XX.

Era sin dudarlo un pueblo fascinante. Eso pensaba el bonzo, apoyado a la entrada del pequeño templo, con los brazos cruzados y su báculo de anillas entre ellos, esbozando una sonrisa tranquila y entornando los ojos en una expresión apacible. Observaba a las gentes trabajar de madrugada, y el sol les saludaba mientras se aparecía tímidamente tras las montañas.

El monje parpadeó y, sin borrar su sonrisa, se adentró en el santuario. Quemó un poco de incienso y comenzó a meditar ante la solemne, mágica, estatua de Buda. Hacía días que lo hacía: había dedicado la mayor parte del tiempo a viajar con el grupo, buscando fragmentos de la joya y rastros de Naraku, como cada día hacían.

La meditación le proporcionaba una paz interior necesaria para él. Era vital que controlara sus nervios, y que la elocuencia y la prudencia predominaran sobre su corazón, un corazón ya de por sí herido.

Detuvo sus oraciones y miró de forma preocupada su mano derecha. El tiempo se le echaba encima, y cada día que pasaba la hora de su muerte estaba más y más cercana. Él lo sabía, y eso lo atormentaba. Por ello recurría siempre que podía a la ayuda de Buda; a fin de cuentas, ese es el objetivo de los monjes: eliminar el sufrimiento que causa el dolor, y el hecho incambiable de que algún día moriremos.

Es cierto, ¿qué más daba? Algún día tendría que morir, no importaba si antes o después…

Al menos eso pensaba antes, pero él sabía que ahora tenía muchas cosas que le ataban a la vida, personas con las que quería estar. Él siempre ha viajado sólo, errante, actuando cortés y amablemente con los demás, pero alejando su corazón de ellos por una única razón: para no sufrir, para no tener un motivo para vivir y poder seguir su lucha sin desesperación. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Bajo las sombras del oratorio dominado por Buda, Miroku renovó su juramento: mataría a Naraku, con ayuda o sin ella.

Unos pasos interrumpieron su meditación, y entró en el templo una de las personas más importantes para él, y por la que valía la pena existir. Quizás sólo por ella…

– Miroku – llamó con tranquilidad una muchacha. Vestía un kimono de colores blanco y rosa y un manto verde, y portaba a su espalda un enorme boomerang blanco. Su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido por una cinta blanca, y sus rojos ojos, los cuales mostraban una gran firmeza a pesar de su feminidad, miraban directamente a las pupilas inescrutables y amatistas del bonzo.

– ¿Sango? – interrogó él con calma. – ¿Ocurre algo?

– ¿Estabas meditando? Lo siento – se apresuró a disculparse Sango, aunque mirando con curiosidad a Miroku. Pocas veces le había visto rezar, salvo para enterrar a alguien asesinado por los monstruos, lo cuál siempre resultaba triste y desagradable.

– No importa – sonrió él con su característico gesto tranquilizador.

– Vengo a hablarte de algo importante que me han comunicado dos pueblerinas – prosiguió ella, sentándose al lado del bonzo. – Me han dicho que hace tan sólo dos días dos insectos voladores gigantes sobrevolaron el pueblo.

– ¿Esa es la noticia? – suspiró Miroku, mostrando encantadora decepción. – Bueno, eso no sería nada raro….

– Pero según ellas, se aparecieron varias veces en el día – le atajó la joven. Con esa revelación Miroku se limitó a mirarla sin decir palabra. – ¿No te parece raro? Si hubieran querido buscarnos no lo habrían hecho en el pueblo, y además, que lo sobrevuelen varias veces…

– Sí, es muy extraño – afirmó Miroku, estrechando los ojos y frotándose la barbilla con la mano derecha. – Muy extraño sin duda…

Se sumió un silenció en la estancia, y pasados unos segundos Sango, extrañada, preguntó:

– ¿Y bien?, ¿qué opinas?, a lo mejor Naraku está tramando algo relacionado con el pueblo…

– Cierto, pero a mí me preocupa más otra cosa… – opinó Miroku, todavía con la mirada perdida, pensativa.

– ¿Otra cosa?, ¿qué…?

– Mejor lo discutimos cuando nos reunamos todos, ¿de acuerdo?

– Bueno, vale… – se resignó Sango con curiosidad. – Y hablando de eso, creo que Kagome todavía está dormida.

– Bueno, no sería raro. Cuando llegó aquí, estaba agotada – dijo Miroku sin darle importancia. – ¿Dónde está Inu Yasha?

– No lo se, también le buscaba para comunicarle la noticia, pero no le encontré.

– ¿Ni siquiera con Kagome?

– No.

– Pues nada – Miroku se levantó, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en sus muslos en la acción, y esbozando una leve sonrisa, a la vez que arqueaba las cejas con expresión de resignación, dijo: – Me toca buscarle a mí también.

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, de una manera muy distinta a como lo había hecho la mañana anterior, en su casa. Esa noche había caído rendida en el lecho de la casa de Kaede, y había tenido un descanso profundo y plácido, sin sueños.

Se incorporó y se estiró, y enseguida una sonrisa tímida pero feliz asomó a su cara, y abrazó sus piernas mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido ayer al atardecer.

"Lo siento", le había dicho, separándose de él, y rompiendo el mágico momento. Se secó las lágrimas disimuladamente y luego reunió el valor suficiente para volver a mirarle a los ojos. Él parpadeaba confuso, y también la miró sin decir nada. Kagome no podía discernir su expresión, pero era una mirada que jamás había visto, y la derretía.

"¿Te ha pasado algo?", preguntó él. Ella negó modestamente con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"No, nada…", dije con voz ronca, "es que he tenido un día horrible…" Y como para confirmar sus palabras, la punzada de dolor en la cabeza volvió a saludar a Kagome, y era horrenda. Apretó los dientes y se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza.

"¡Kagome!", exclamó Inu Yasha, sujetándola por los hombros. Ella le apartó suavemente.

"Tranquilo, estoy bien…", afirmó ella, "es que apenas he dormido, he estudiado demasiado…" Acto seguido su estómago rugió, a lo que ella se ruborizó intensamente. Inu Yasha la miró con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación.

"Será posible…", musitó mientras la cogía y la cargaba a su espalda, antes de que Kagome pudiera decir nada. Cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo, añadió: "me despisto un momento y mira cómo estás".

Esas palabras sonaron tan protectoras que la joven sintió el impulso de volver a besarle, pero no soportaría la vergüenza de hacer la misma acción de forma consecutiva. Lo que sí hizo fue apretar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyar la cabeza en su espalda. Esto era algo que no le avergonzaba hacer, sólo le invadía paz y seguridad. Inu Yasha no dijo nada, pero, no sabía por qué, Kagome tuvo la certeza de que estaba sonriendo.

Con un parpadeo, Kagome abandonó el flash back. El recuerdo de lo sucedido todavía la llenaba de felicidad. Sentía cómo su corazón palpitaba fuertemente al evocar la sensación que experimentó al pegar sus labios en su mejilla, al abrazarle, pero sobretodo, cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos tan dulcemente: "¿todo va bien?", le había preguntado. Esas palabras aún la hacían estremecerse.

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera querer a alguien hasta ese punto? Inu Yasha era – y era consciente de que las palabras sonaban cursis – su primer amor, pero sin embargo estaba completamente segura de que lo que sentía hacia él era amor, puro e incondicional, ese amor que te hacía darlo todo por la persona que amas, sin pensar en las consecuencias, y ese amor que te hacía sentir que si no estabas junto a tu amado, morirías. Eso es lo que sentía ella, y por ello se volvió a repetir a sí misma que no importara lo que pensara o quisiera Inu Yasha mientras simplemente la dejara estar con él.

Pensaba todo esto hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos:

– ¿Kagome-chan? – preguntó. La cabeza de Sango asomó a través de las cortinas de la cabaña. – ¿Estás despierta?

– Sí, lo estoy – afirmó ella sonriendo radiantemente. – Buenos días, Sango-chan.

– ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Sango, adentrándose en la estancia. – Ayer tenías un aspecto horrible…

– Después de haber comido y dormido… – Kagome acentuó su sonrisa y elevó un puño al techo – … ¡Fresca como una rosa!

– Me alegro – dijo Sango con sinceridad, sonriendo también.

– ¿Dónde está Inu Yasha? – preguntó entonces Kagome como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque era lo que más ansiaba saber.

– Pues ha desaparecido. Miroku lo está buscando… – respondió Sango alzando sus ojos al techo, y sin percatarse de la expresión de decepción mal disimulada que había adoptado Kagome. – Y por cierto, tampoco he visto a Shippô. Ni a Kirara… y es raro que él no esté conmigo.

– Entonces vamos a buscarles, ¿no? – propuso Kagome.

– No, nosotras tenemos otra misión – dijo Sango.

– ¿Otra misión…?

– Sí – reiteró la joven. – Debemos interrogar a los campesinos.

Inu Yasha olfateaba los senderos cercanos al pueblo en busca de alguna pista, con una expresión de concentración inusitada en él. Estaba tan absorbido por su trabajo que reaccionaba fatal cada vez que alguien le interrumpía, y ese alguien siempre era Shippô.

El pequeño demonio zorro ya tenía varios chichones, que le sobresalían de su cabecita pelirroja. Por fin había aprendido que si se quejaba, sólo empeoraría las cosas. Cuando Inu Yasha estaba de mal humor, mejor dejarle a su aire.

Aunque su mutismo no duró mucho.

– Bueno – comenzó a hablar Shippô después de largo tiempo sin hacerlo. Su voz sonaba con determinación y aburrimiento, pero también con vacilación. – Me parece que no vamos a descubrir nada, a ver si te das por vencido.

– Cierra el pico – fue la "amable" respuesta del medio demonio, que seguía olfateando el camino.

– Pero hombre, no seas imbécil, si hueles algo por aquí, es evidente que ya se habrá ido. Si no, ya le habrías encontrado.

– ¡Que te calles ya! – atajó de nuevo Inu Yasha, perdiendo los nervios. Le miró con ojos fulminantes. – ¿Todavía no te has enterado de que no es un olor cualquiera? Es de Naraku… – sus ojos cambiaron de expresión radicalmente: pasaron de una furiosa a otra entre tranquila y peligrosa, como la calma antes de la tormenta, que hizo estremecerse a Shippô.

– Pero… en cualquier caso, ya no está aquí – continuó hablando el niño, comenzando a separarse poco a poco de él. – Probablemente nos buscaba, y al no encontrarnos se fue.

Esa sería la respuesta más obvia, pensó Inu Yasha, pero no podía ser tan fácil. El medio demonio tenía el presentimiento de que Naraku tramaba algo, pero no algo cualquiera. Sentía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar algo que no tendría nada que ver con lo acontecido hasta ahora…

En ese momento, un rugido de felino sacó a Inu Yasha de su ensimismamiento: era Kirara, la criatura sobrenatural de pelo blanco y ojos de fuego que acompañaba a Sango. Estaba en su forma más grande e imponente, y sujetaba algo entre sus poderosas mandíbulas.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Shippô cuando Kirara depositó su carga en la mano derecha extendida de Inu Yasha.

Era un pergamino enrollado que portaba una nota… o debería. En su lugar, había una araña pintada con tinta negra.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir u opinar nada del aterrador hallazgo, se escucharon unos sonidos de anillas y unas pisadas. Miroku apareció a través del bosque, por el sendero. Sus ojos estaban alerta y confundidos.

– Miroku – fue el saludo de Inu Yasha. – Llegas en el mejor momento. – extendió el pergamino hacia Miroku.

– ¡Suelta eso! – gritó el bonzo.

– ¿Qué…?

Con un ágil movimiento, Miroku apartó el pergamino de las manos de Inu Yasha con la punta de su báculo, y casi en el acto, mientras caía, una mano fantasmal surgió de él, una extremidad negra cuyos dedos se asemejaban a patas de araña. Un frío gélido envolvió el ambiente, y la mano se arrastró hacia Shippô, a quien el miedo había paralizado.

– ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó con incredulidad Inu Yasha, poniendo sus manos en el mango de la Tetsusaiga. El pelo de Kirara se había erizado mientras se ponía frente a Shippô rugiendo, como para intimidar al misterioso espectro. Pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, dos ofuda se pegaron como lapas en la mano fantasmal, y desapareció con un silbido en el viento que se asemejaba a un aullido.

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, todos demasiado asombrados para comentar lo sucedido. Pero por supuesto, fue Inu Yasha el que rompió el silencio. Dirigió sus ojos desorbitados hacia Miroku y le preguntó:

– ¿Qué diablos era eso…?

El monje no respondió inmediatamente. Antes se puso de cuclillas frente a la mancha negra carbonizada que quedaba del pergamino y su pequeña sorpresa, observándolo con los ojos entornados y expresión seria.

– Una maldición – dijo entonces Miroku.

– ¿Ha sido cosa…? – comenzó a preguntar Inu Yasha, aunque todos, hasta el pequeño Shippô, sabían lo que diría a continuación. – ¿Ha sido cosa de Naraku?

– Dímelo tú – preguntó Miroku, mirando al medio demonio con expresión confundida. – Yo acabo de llegar. Te estaba buscando hasta que sentí una horrible sensación de maldad. Me apresuré, con un mal presentimiento, y no estaba equivocado. ¿Qué encontrasteis?

– Ki… Kirara encontró un pergamino – esta vez fue Shippô quien habló. Aún no se había recuperado del susto, y miraba tembloroso la oscura mancha en la hierba. – Un pergamino con una araña pintada.

Esta vez Miroku dejó ver una expresión de sorpresa y horror.

– Sólo puede ser él – afirmó Inu Yasha, arrodillándose junto al bonzo y examinando él también los restos de la mano espectral. – Su olor… está por todas partes. Lo siento vagamente, pero…

– Él ha estado aquí – terminó la frase Miroku. Tras un tenso silencio en el que Inu Yasha y Miroku pensaban con expresión seria, y Shippô se había subido sobre Kirara observándoles a ambos con expresión asustada, Inu Yasha se incorporó con brusquedad.

– Bien, aquí está pasando algo raro – dijo con voz firme. – Tendremos que ponernos en marcha.

– Antes debemos reunirnos todos en el pueblo, hay un asunto que quiero discutir – dijo Miroku, incorporándose también, pero con más lentitud. – Seguramente Kagome se habrá despertado ya…

Inu Yasha sintió que le daba un vuelco al corazón, pero lo disimuló enseguida. Ocultar emociones era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado desde hacía años.

Miroku rodeó la mancha negra del suelo con varios ofuda para que los campesinos o los viajeros no pudieran acercarse a ella. Entonces se pusieron en camino, con Miroku a la cabeza seguido por Kirara y Shippô. Inu Yasha cerraba la marcha con la mirada perdida, pensando… pensando en ella.

Todavía recordaba lo que había pasado ayer. Él estaba en su rincón solitario junto al árbol, observando cómo se ocultaba el sol, hasta que su agradable aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales, el aturdidor perfume que desprendía Kagome. No se lo pensó dos veces y fue a recibirla, y cuando la vio… volvió a sentir ese impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Ella le miraba, parecía cansada, pero le dirigía una mirada dulce.

Decidió que no se dejaría llevar: abrazarla ahora era lo último que le convenía hacer, no perdería el control… Eso se dijo en un segundo, pero cuando Kagome se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla, le desarmó por completo. Todo pensamiento racional le abandonó, y sólo quedaba una idea: corresponderle al beso, sentir la suave piel de su mejilla, probar sus labios…

Antes de que lo abandonara definitivamente la cordura y se dejara dominar por el deseo, ella, ¡gracias a los dioses!, enterró la cabeza en su cuello. Podía adivinar sus emociones: sabía que la embargaba la tristeza, aunque no sabía por qué, y en ese momento el deseo de besarla se sustituyó por un sentimiento mucho más fuerte: quería protegerla, quería cuidarla para siempre, estar siempre con ella, hacerla feliz… la necesitaba. Automáticamente la rodeó con sus brazos, acarició su sedoso cabello… que maravillosa sensación, sentir cómo se estremecía bajo su abrazo. Acercó su boca a su oído, aspirando profundamente su aroma, y le susurró: "¿todo va bien?"

Inu Yasha se derrumbó cuando sintió que unas pequeñas convulsiones sacudían su suave y pequeño cuerpo y unas lágrimas cálidas llegaban a su cuello. "Quiero protegerte", se repetía él una y otra vez, apretando más y más sus brazos, "quiero cuidar de ti". La ansiedad se apoderó de él; tenía la mirada perdida y respiraba pesadamente; le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma que ella llorara: su dolor era el suyo… pero al mismo tiempo adoraba tenerla ahí, sujeta firmemente entre sus brazos y haciéndola sentirse segura, poder apreciar la calidez de su cuerpo en el suyo; era una sensación tan maravillosa que por un momento dudó que fuera de este mundo.

Cuando empezaba a nublársele la vista por todas las emociones que le sacudían a la vez, ella se separó y se disculpó. Un desasosiego deprimente se apoderó de su ser enseguida cuando se alejó de él, como alguien al que le sacan de un sueño profundo tirándole un cubo de agua fría. Parpadeó para volver a la realidad.

Ella estaba mal, lo veía, y se lo demostraba. Pero una vez recuperado de su dulce ensimismamiento, la coraza de arrogancia de Inu Yasha volvió a acudir a su mente, y refunfuñando con aparente tranquilidad, depositó a Kagome sobre su espalda. Ahora que ella no le veía, entornó los parpados y suspiró suavemente, disfrutando nuevamente del contacto de su cuerpo con el suyo, y cuando ella le abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que sonreír: por un momento, tuvo el convencimiento absoluto de que ese era su lugar, y no tenía por qué atormentarse.

– ¿Inu Yasha?

La voz de Miroku sacó al medio demonio de sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado al pueblo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el medio demonio, parpadeando.

– El olor que detectaste en el sendero… – comenzó a decir Miroku, mirándole de reojo. – ¿Era muy reciente?

– Para nada, hará varios días que Naraku, si es que era él en persona, se presentó aquí.

Bien… – suspiró pesadamente Miroku, mirando con desgana el pueblo desde lo alto de la colina. Inu Yasha no tardó en detenerse junto a él, y con ellos Kirara y Shippô. – Tenemos varias piezas del mismo puzzle, y tengo la sensación de que nos conducirán a una pista mayor…


	4. Reunión

_**CAPÍTULO III: Reunión.**_

– ¿Entonces no recuerda nada? – preguntaba Sango a una campesina, con un deje de decepción en su voz. – ¿No recuerda haber visto o notado algo extraño durante los últimos días?

– Ya te he dicho que no – reiteró la mujer perdiendo la paciencia. Respondía sin dejar de trabajar los cultivos y sin mirar a Sango. – Este es un pueblo pequeño, no suelen pasar cosas interesantes, como deberías saber.

– Bueno, gracias de todos modos – dijo Sango a modo de despedida. Se incorporó suspirando y se alejó de los campos de cultivo. Luego se sentó en una piedra y miró al cielo.

Maldita sea, pensaba, ¿por qué era tan difícil? Parecía que Naraku no hacía más que observarles y moverles como si fueran peones. ¿A qué diablos venía eso de vigilar el pueblo sin dejarse ver? Encima sólo tenía como pista la opinión de dos mujeres, y eso no ayudaba en nada.

Sango echó una mirada a la visión frontal que tenía del pueblo. Las casas se complementaban apaciblemente con el día soleado, los campesinos no dejaban de labrar la tierra, las madres se paseaban con sus hijos portando grandes toneles de arroz; los niños, que corrían y jugaban con una inmensa felicidad, ignorando las maldades y la decadencia bajo la que se estaba sumiendo su pequeño mundo. Que disfrutaran, ya tendrían tiempo de tener preocupaciones.

De improviso, al ver la hogareña visión del pueblo, la tristeza y melancolía acudieron a Sango como dos huéspedes mal recibidos. Su Villa de los Taijya ofrecía un aspecto similar antes de ser destruida, si le añadimos artesanos trabajando en la elaboración de armas y armaduras y guerreros vigilando los altos muros. Recordaba como si fuera ayer la sensación que sentía cuando sus compañeros taijya más queridos regresaban sanos y salvos de una misión, o al contrario, la alegría que sentía el pueblo al verla volver a ella, sujetando entre sus manos los restos de algún monstruo. Recordaba las fiestas de celebración que hacía toda la villa en los mejores momentos, todos riendo y disfrutando en el jardín de la mansión de su padre, una mansión en la que ella vivía con él y su hermano, Kohaku.

Sango enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, haciendo esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas que inevitablemente querían salir de sus ojos. Sólo dejó escapar unas cuantas, pero después, con un suspiro, volvió a recuperar la compostura. Ella era una guerrera, se dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, y no permitiría que Naraku venciera sobre ella, no antes de que consiguiera matarle.

Y su hermano, la única persona que le quedaba en este mundo… lo recuperaría. Ya no importaba si no recordaba quién era ella, o si acababa incluso odiándola. Simplemente, quería salvarle de las garras de ese engendro demoníaco y manipulador, ese demonio que se lo había arrebatado todo.

– ¡Sango!

La voz de Kagome le sacó de su sus tristes pensamientos, lo cuál agradeció en el alma.

– ¿Kagome? – preguntó ella incorporándose rápidamente. – ¿Has descubierto algo?

Al ver la decepcionada negación que hizo Kagome con la cabeza, Sango miró al suelo tristemente.

– No es normal… – prosiguió Kagome. – ¿Quiénes te dijeron que habían visto dos insectos voladores pasando sobre el pueblo?

– Dos campesinas – respondió Sango, y entonces un leve espasmo cruzó su cabeza, dándose cuenta de algo: – ¿No has hablado con ellas?

– He interrogado a todos los lugareños que se encontraban en sus casas, pero todos me han dicho lo mismo.

– Eso es imposible, si entre las dos les hemos preguntado a todos, tú tienes que haber vuelto a hablar con ellas… – dijo Sango con voz de incredulidad.

Se hizo un silencio entre las dos. Se miraban con expresión asustada.

– ¿Y sí…? – comenzó a hablar Kagome, entre aterrorizada y modesta, mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla; su típica expresión infantil. – ¿Y si esas campesinas eran esbirros de Naraku?

Sango no respondió. Sabía que preguntaría exactamente eso, y un vuelco de pánico atacó su corazón. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era extraño, y no tenía sentido. ¿Qué se prona Naraku?

– También cabe la posibilidad de que fueran dos viajeras, y no habitantes del pueblo…– dijo Sango, pero era evidente que algo así no podía ser. Las campesinas habían dicho que hacía dos días habían visto a los insectos, lo cuál significaba, por su forma de hablar, que llevaban viviendo en el pueblo bastante tiempo: mencionaron el asunto como algo que no era normal en el lugar, y sólo un habitante permanente puede hacer eso. Encima, para rematar lo extraño del asunto, estaban trabajando en el campo cuando se lo comunicaron a ella…

– Bueno, si nos quedamos aquí no sabremos nada… – dijo Kagome, con la mirada perdida y confusa.

– Tienes razón – afirmó Sango mirando hacia la colina. – Lo mejor será que lo discutamos todos juntos cuando… ¡Mira, ahí viene Miroku, e Inu Yasha está con él!

– ¿Ah sí…? – preguntó Kagome. Sango no pudo ver el intenso rubor que apareció en las mejillas de la muchacha, porque sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió al encuentro de los dos muchachos, y aceleró el paso cuando vislumbró también a Kirara, llevando sobre sus lomos al pequeño Shippô.

Kagome sentía cómo su corazón se desbocaba a medida que se acercaba a Inu Yasha. Frunció el entrecejo enfadada consigo misma: no soportaba tener un acceso de timidez hacia él, lo que había hecho ayer tampoco era tan raro. A fin de cuentas él sabía lo que ella sentía, lo sabía…

Los dos chicos se dirigían al pueblo hablando seriamente, y no se habían percatado todavía de la presencia de las dos muchachas, que corrían hacia ellos. El primero en darse cuenta fue Inu Yasha, por supuesto. Kagome lo vio, vio cómo alzaba con rapidez la cabeza hacia ella, y la miraba con ojos de sorpresa. Sin duda habría notado su olor. Kagome desvió la mirada disimuladamente.

– ¡Inu Yasha, Miroku! – saludó Sango, con una expresión de alivio y alegría en su cara. Alternó su vista entre Inu Yasha, Miroku (con él se detuvo un poco más) y de nuevo Inu Yasha. Kirara volvió a adoptar su forma de gatito, haciendo caer a Shippô, y se subió en el hombro de su dueña, quien lo acarició suavemente. Entonces le preguntó al medio demonio: – ¿Dónde has estado? Esta mañana te he estado buscando.

– Sólo investigaba – dijo él sin darle importancia. – ¿Y vosotras qué habéis estado haciendo?

Entonces miró a los ojos a Kagome, quien de forma automática volvió a bajar la vista. La joven notó que Inu Yasha siguió mirándola durante un tiempo más, hasta que Sango respondió:

– Hemos estado interrogando a los campesinos – Inu Yasha abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sango le atajó: – Mejor lo discutimos todos en casa de Kaede. Están pasando muchas cosas extrañas.

– Y tanto… – afirmó Miroku con una tranquila ironía, girando su vista hacia el sendero a través del cual se podía llegar a la mancha negra que había protegido con ofudas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Miroku se puso en camino hacia la casa, y Sango le siguió. Kagome se dispuso a hacerlo, pero sintió que su cara ardía cuando Inu Yasha la cogió del brazo suavemente y la detuvo. Ella no tuvo más remedio que mirarle a los ojos, interrogándole con la mirada y rogando que él no notara su rubor.

– Espera un momento – le dijo él con esa mirada profunda e impenetrable que tanto la seducía. – Tengo que hablar contigo.

– ¿Con… conmigo? – balbuceó ella intentando aparentar tranquilidad. – ¿De qué?

– ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó de inmediato Inu Yasha, soltándole el brazo. Kagome parpadeó. – Desde que he llegado estás actuando de un modo muy extraño conmigo.

Kagome, avergonzada, volvió a bajar la vista automáticamente.

– Lo siento… – musitó. No pudo ver cómo Inu Yasha fruncía más su entrecejo. Se hizo un intenso silencio que Kagome no podía soportar. Tragó saliva esperando a que él dijera algo, cargada de tensión. Decidió mirarle a los ojos nuevamente para romper el silencio, cuando él dijo, en ese preciso instante:

– ¿Es… por lo de ayer? – esta vez fue el medio demonio el que se ruborizó. Kagome pudo ver cómo le costaba hacer esa pregunta, y nuevamente un sonrojo intenso acudió a sus mejillas.

– Yo…– la joven volvió a bajar la vista mientras hablaba. – Ayer estaba muy mal, y lo que hice… en circunstancias normales no…

Se detuvo nerviosa. Inu Yasha suspiró y sus facciones se relajaron, pero sus mejillas también continuaban rojas. Eso no lo pudo ver Kagome; ella estaba demasiado distraída intentando no salir corriendo, sabía que eso sería una estupidez. Volvió a mirar a Inu Yasha a los ojos y esta vez no pudo disimular su expresión de embelesamiento que le provocaron sus ojos, esos maravillosos ojos…

– Ayer, yo… – continuó hablando Kagome, haciendo caso omiso de la tensión que mostraba el medio demonio, mirándola fijamente, casi sin respirar. – Tuve un sueño.

Inu Yasha continuó mirándola sin decir nada, sorprendido por esta revelación. Kagome parpadeó tras unos segundos y luego se sentó en la hierba, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos en otra de sus automáticas manías infantiles. Cuando sintió que Inu Yasha también tomaba asiento a su lado, y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ella continuó:

– No lo recuerdo. Sólo algunos fotogramas sin sentido… – suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas. – Pero… sí recuerdo que me desperté con una gran sensación de infelicidad. De hecho… todavía me siento así cuando lo recuerdo.

– Los sueños son inevitables – la atajó Inu Yasha con un deje de impaciencia en su voz. Kagome no se molestó, estaba acostumbrada. Inu Yasha la miró de reojo. – No entiendo a qué viene que me lo cuentes ahora…

– No puedes ni imaginarte lo mal que me sentía ayer – dijo ella con calma, pero con un deje de reproche en su voz que sin duda Inu Yasha debió notar, porque no dijo nada más. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Kagome alzó un poco la mirada, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a toparse con los del medio demonio. – Sentía que… lo único que podría eliminar mi tristeza sería… – aquí volvió a sonrojarse intensamente, pero en lugar de apartar la vista, abarcó todavía más las pupilas de Inu Yasha. – Sería verte. En ese momento… lo único que quería era verte.

Inu Yasha no dijo nada. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero increíblemente, no se sonrojó. De hecho, aparentaba muy bien estar tranquilo, según pudo observar Kagome. Ella parpadeó y volvió a apartar la vista con nerviosismo.

– Idiota – dijo con suavidad Inu Yasha, sobresaltando a Kagome. Notó cómo él se incorporaba rápidamente, y entonces le miró. Él se dirigió lentamente hacia el sendero que conducía a las casas del pueblo. – Vamos, no perdamos más el tiempo.

Kagome suspiró con tristeza, y tras unos segundos, también se levantó. No tenía por qué negarlo, estaba decepcionada por el desenlace de la conversación, pero no podía quejarse. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué esperaba que pasara?

– Oye… – habló de repente Inu Yasha, sobresaltando a Kagome, que estaba a su lado.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que él hablara. Entonces dijo:

– Ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo si te sientes mal.

Kagome se detuvo en seco. "Ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo si te sientes mal". Estas palabras resonaron en su mente una y otra vez, y sintió cómo su corazón volvía a latir intensamente, como muestra de felicidad. Inu Yasha también se detuvo, miró hacia ella con su expresión insondable de jactancia e impaciencia, y luego le preguntó:

– ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿acaso ahora te he molestado?

Kagome sólo le sonrió. No supo si Inu Yasha lo notó, pero ella le dirigió la mirada del más dulce amor que jamás le había dirigido a nadie. Negó con la cabeza:

– No – respondió entonces la joven. – Gracias…

Inu Yasha suspiró para quitarle importancia, pero desvió la vista de Kagome rápidamente. Luego continuó caminando. Kagome, con una expresión de alegría inmensa, le siguió, corriendo para ponerse a su lado.

– ¡Por fin! – se quejó Sango con expresión de enfado cuando Inu Yasha y Kagome llegaron a la casa de Kaede. La anciana estaba preparando un caldo de verduras con tranquilidad.

– Lo siento – se disculpó Kagome, avergonzada. – Es que estábamos hablando…

– Bueno, no importa – interrumpió Miroku al percatarse del nerviosismo de Kagome. – Ahora estamos todos reunidos.

Shippô también estaba, recostado sobre el lomo de Kirara y con expresión de sueño. Cuando Kagome e Inu Yasha tomaron asiento, Miroku prosiguió:

– ¿Habéis interrogado a los campesinos? – preguntó el bonzo mirando a Sango. Ella asintió, y luego miró a Inu Yasha.

– El único que no lo sabe eres tú – le dijo al medio demonio. – Hace unos días dos campesinas me dijeron que dos insectos voladores habían sobrevolado el pueblo, no una, sino varias veces.

– Saimyôshos… – musitó Inu Yasha estrechando los ojos.

– Pero esa no es la cuestión – prosiguió la exterminadora. – Hemos vuelto a preguntarle a todo el pueblo… – dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Kagome, quien se la devolvió. – Pero no hay ni rastro de esas dos campesinas. Han desaparecido como por arte de magia.

– Bueno, para algo así hay muchas posibles respuestas – opinó con calma Miroku; la expresión del monje no se distinguía, estaba envuelta en sombras. Lo que si pudieron ver los demás era cómo los contornos de su rostro se giraban hacia Kaede. – Doña Kaede, ¿ha notado algo extraño últimamente?, ¿gente que no pertenecía a este pueblo?

– La verdad es que no – respondió Kaede, haciendo que Sango torciera la boca de decepción. – Pero mi opinión no es muy fiable. Últimamente me paso la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada rezando.

Kagome y Sango miraron a Miroku, y al ver que él no preguntaba o apuntaba nada más, la primera joven rompió el silencio.

– ¿Y vosotros qué habéis hecho? – fue su pregunta. Luego miró a Inu Yasha: – ¿Dónde estuviste por la mañana?

– El olor de Naraku… – respondió el medio demonio sin alzar la vista. – Incluso ahora puedo sentirlo, aunque de forma muy lejana.

– ¡¿El olor de Naraku?! – repitió Sango sin ocultar su sorpresa y su pánico. – Ha estado aquí…

– Es probable – dijo Miroku. – Aunque no debemos descartar la posibilidad de que se trate de Kagura…

– No, es Naraku – le atajó Inu Yasha, estrechando todavía más los ojos hasta que se convirtieron en dos rendijas luminosas, y apretó con fuerza la Tetsusaiga. – No me preguntes cómo lo se. Simplemente… lo se.

El medio demonio no pudo ver – ni nadie, de hecho – cómo Miroku cerraba los ojos y esbozaba una mueca irónica.

– Tienes razón. A mí me pasa lo mismo – fue lo que dijo el monje. – Es Naraku.

A esa afirmación la siguió un tenso silencio, en el que lo único que se escuchaba era el crepitar de la hoguera, los chasquidos del cocido de verduras de Kaede y los lejanos cánticos de los grillos en el exterior. Entonces, Kagome rompió el mutismo:

– ¿Y descubristeis algo?

– Oh, desde luego que sí – afirmó Miroku. – Naraku nos dejó un amable regalito en el bosque.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Sango asustada.

– Kirara encontró un pergamino – Esta vez fue Shippô quien habló. Había estado a punto de quedarse dormido, pero se incorporó al ver que podía aportar algo de interés. – Un pergamino con una araña dibujada.

– Y dicha araña no tardó en cobrar vida como si fuese una mano – apuntó esta vez Inu Yasha, con notable ira.

– ¿Os atacó? – preguntó Kagome con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo. – ¿Os ha…?

– No nos hizo nada. Por suerte, yo llegué a tiempo – dijo Miroku sin modestia, lo cuál hizo que Inu Yasha le mirara de reojo con la boca torcida.

– No cabe duda de que se trata de Naraku… – comentó Sango con la mirada perdida y asombrada.

– Todo esto es muy raro… – comentó Kagome. – Y encima todavía no sabemos si esas lugareñas con las que habló Sango tienen que ver con él o no.

– Bueno, es evidente que sí tienen que ver con Naraku – afirmó Miroku con calma. Se incorporó lentamente hacia delante, y esta vez el grupo pudo ver sus ojos cerrados y su leve sonrisa iluminada por las llamas.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Sango.

– Sango… si realmente esas mujeres ahora no se encuentran en el pueblo, sería lógico pensar que no eran más que viajeras. En cuanto a la hipótesis de que podrían haberse marchado del lugar, tampoco es muy viable: se acerca el invierno, y nadie abandona sus hogares en esta época del año, arriesgándose a realizar un viaje largo y que las tormentas de nieve les alcancen. Recordemos que este pueblo está muy apartado.

Cuando Miroku finalizó, todos le miraban fijamente, incluso Inu Yasha. Entonces fue él quien preguntó:

– ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto?

– Muy sencillo – prosiguió Miroku, – A todo esto tenemos que añadirle que ellas dos fueron a hablar directamente con Sango, sin conocerla de nada. "Sabían" que a ella le interesaría la información; ¿cómo podían saber algo así? – Miroku se detuvo unos segundos, pero al parecer no esperaba respuesta. En seguida continuó. – Después de eso, se esfuman sin dejar rastro. Y lo que es más extraño aún, ningún campesino ha notado nada raro en los últimos días. ¿Cómo, si son habitantes que llevan aquí desde que nacieron, no se percataron de la aparición de dos forasteras, o de la desaparición de dos vecinas? No tiene sentido.

Todos miraban sorprendidos al bonzo. Sango con un deje de admiración mal disimulado. Fue ella la que preguntó:

– ¿Cuándo has sacado todas esas conclusiones?

– Desde que me comentaste lo de las campesinas, empecé a hacerme una idea. Con todo lo que me contasteis después, fue más que suficiente – fue la respuesta del bonzo, quien aceptó gustoso un caldo de verduras que le acercó Kaede.

– Bien – dijo Inu Yasha con tranquilidad. – Ya sólo nos queda buscar a Naraku… y esta vez tenemos que encontrarle.

Todos asintieron, excepto Kagome, quien miraba al suelo sumamente preocupada. Sango se dio cuenta de ello, y le preguntó:

– ¿Kagome?, ¿qué te pasa?

– Es que… – respondió Kagome, todavía con la mirada perdida. – Parece como si Naraku nos estuviera incitando a perseguirle, y a encontrarle…

– Siempre lo ha hecho al fin y al cabo… – comentó Inu Yasha.

– No exactamente… – intervino Miroku, con expresión seria. – Nos ha intentado matar de formas muy sutiles, siempre evitando mostrarse. Normalmente envía a uno de sus siervos, o provoca a otros para que nos ataquen…

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – preguntó Inu Yasha. Esta vez fue Kagome la que le respondió:

– Naraku siempre se ha mantenido al margen porque también es un medio demonio, y tiene debilidades – la joven tragó saliva. – Aunque se hace más y más fuerte en las noches de luna nueva, progresivamente… ahora es como si…

La expresión de sorpresa de Inu Yasha y Sango demostró que ambos se habían percatado de lo que los otros dos querían decir. Entonces Miroku finalizó:

– Como si, de la noche a la mañana, hubiera conseguido todo el poder que necesitaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola a todos! Por fin la autora dedica unas palabras xD Bueno, espero que lo que llevo escrito hasta ahora os esté gustando, porque pienso seguir y seguir (por lo pronto ya llevo 10 capítulos, así que no os desesperéis). Esta historia pretende ser mi versión alternativa del final de esta fantástica serie, y no pienso olvidarme de ningún personaje: todos tienen su momento. En fin… nada más por ahora. Seguid leyendo mi historia y dejad muchas reviews

P.D. Si alguien sabe cómo desactivo la opción de "no admitir reviews anónimas", le agradecería que me lo dijera. He desactivado dicha opción en "settings", pero sigue sin admitirlas OoU

_Niie-chan_


	5. Reflexiones

_**CAPÍTULO IV: Reflexiones.**_

Las inquietantes pistas que el grupo había conseguido de Naraku les habían dejado a todos con ansias de viajar. No por placer, sino para que todo terminara de una vez, cada cuál por sus motivos. Sí, porque todos tenían motivos para matar a Naraku: Inu Yasha para vengar a Kikyô, Miroku para eliminar su maldición, Sango para hacer justicia a su villa y recuperar a su hermano… Sí, todos menos ella.

Kagome Higurashi se limitaría a observar, ayudar en todo lo posible y servir de apoyo moral. A fin de cuentas era para lo único que servía, o eso creía, al menos. Al fin y al cabo, si todavía continuaba viajando por Japón Feudal había sido porque ella lo había querido. Bueno, era cierto, ella era la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyô, tenía un gran poder espiritual, sus flechas eran muy efectivas… pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, sentía que era cada vez más innecesaria, sentía que dijera lo que dijera Inu Yasha, o hiciera lo que hiciera, esa sensación de ser un estorbo seguiría creciendo.

Y esa impresión aumentaba cuando ellos dos estaban juntos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Kagome no tenía motivos para estar infeliz. Sí, Naraku se proponía algo, algo horrible sin duda, pero ella se sentía bien. El hecho de poder viajar con sus amigos, y con el hombre al que profesaba un amor infinito, le hacían sentir que podría superar cualquier obstáculo y vencer a cualquier enemigo. Por ello, mientras paseaba por uno de los senderos alejados del pueblo, tarareando y sonriendo mientras observaba el cielo cuajado de estrellas, estaba tranquila, muy tranquila y feliz.

Al menos, hasta que ellos dos volvieron a encontrarse.

Kagome vio movimientos en el bosque y enseguida retrocedió unos pasos. ¿Un demonio?, ¿un monstruo? Imposible, no sentía ningún aura maligna, como siempre le sucedía con un enemigo. No, no sabía quien era, pero era humano. O como mínimo no guardaba malas intenciones. Por lo tanto, decidió seguirle.

Anduvo lentamente durante unos minutos, apartando hojas y procurando no caerse en el accidentado terreno, hasta que por fin vislumbró la entrada a un claro, y una silueta paseándose nerviosamente de un lado hacia otro. La luna brillaba intensamente, pero aún así no pudo reconocer quien era en la posición donde estaba. Sin hacer ruido, se adelantó un poco más y entonces lo reconoció. Era Inu Yasha.

La primera sensación que le invadió fue de dolor. Inu Yasha había pasado por su lado y ni siquiera le había dicho nada; odiaba que no contara con ella. Pero enseguida ahogó esos sentimientos. Él era así, cada día le invadían las ansias de estar sólo y sacar a flote su vena melancólica, y era demasiado reservado como para compartirla con los demás, incluso con ella.

Pensó en marcharse, pero no quería. Era la ocasión perfecta para estar con él, hablarle, mirarle a los ojos, y en definitiva disfrutar de su presencia. Probablemente se molestaría de que le hubiera interrumpido su momento de soledad, pero daba igual. "Siempre puedes contar conmigo", le había dicho él. Pues ella le correspondería del mismo modo.

Con una sonrisa en su cara, dio un paso al frente decidida a ir junto a él, pero entonces ocurrió algo que le sentó como un río de cubitos de hielo en su espalda, y borró todo asomo de sonrisa o felicidad de su cara. Sus ojos desmayados vieron cómo una silueta silenciosa cual espectro se acercaba a él con lentitud. Y no era para menos: ella era un espectro.

Era Kikyô.

Y la expresión que adoptó Inu Yasha al verla estuvo a punto de provocarle un desmayo, así que se sujetó al árbol más cercano suspirando pesadamente, sin poder apartar la vista de la escena aunque quisiera.

Los ojos que había puesto Inu Yasha al verla aparecer fueron tiernos. Su expresión era seria y prudente, pero al mismo tiempo profesaba dulzura y nostalgia.

– Kikyô… – alcanzó a decir el medio demonio con voz ronca. La hermosa pero fría sacerdotisa esbozó una leve sonrisa, aunque sus ojos, según se atrevió a observar Kagome, no sonreían.

– Inu Yasha… sabía que vendrías – dijo ella con esa voz susurrante y lejana propia de los fantasmas. A fin de cuentas, era su alma la que hablaba, y no su cuerpo de huesos y barro.

Inu Yasha no dijo nada. Mantuvo su misma expresión. Tras unos segundos de miradas, Kikyô se acercó a él lentamente.

– ¿Qué quieres Kikyô? – interrogó con suavidad el medio demonio. – Uno de tus fantasmas de las almas vino a verme y enseguida supe que querías hablar conmigo.

– Eso me alegra – dijo Kikyô con voz carente de emociones, acariciando suavemente a una de esas serpientes espectrales que robaban almas para ella. – Vengo a hablarte de Naraku.

– ¿Sabes algo? – preguntó de inmediato él, dejando entrever momentáneamente su temperamento impaciente. – Está tramando algo, pero no se el qué. Si tienes información…

– Tan sólo te diré algo – le atajó Kikyô con voz suave pero poderosa. – Ve hacia el oeste.

– ¿Hacia el oeste?

– Sí, es probable que encuentres algo interesante.

– ¿Por qué no me dices claramente lo que ha descubierto?

Aquí Kikyô guardó silencio. No movió ni un dedo, y parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. Entonces volvió a mirar a Inu Yasha.

– No puedo – de repente Kagome pudo notar un deje profundo de cansancio y tristeza en su voz. – No es un secreto que él me vigila.

– ¿Te refieres a Naraku? – Inu Yasha frunció el ceño. – Kikyô, te dije una vez… que mientras durara esta lucha, te protegería de él.

La vista de Kagome se nubló. Kikyô le sonrió dulcemente.

– No puedes protegerme todo el tiempo – le dijo. Inu Yasha abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella le puso los dedos en sus labios como señal de que guardara silencio, y él obedeció. – Cuando llegue el momento podrás cumplir tu promesa… podrás cumplir todas tus promesas, me lo debes. Pero ahora no. Simplemente prosigue tu camino.

Kikyô volvió a bajar suavemente sus dedos. Los ojos del medio demonio y de la sacerdotisa se encontraron, y esta vez lo que Kagome vio hizo que su cuerpo cayera pesadamente en el suelo, al no responderle las piernas. Había entre sus ojos un vínculo de unión invisible, pero tan increíblemente poderoso que ella creyó verlo. Ella lo sabía, ese lazo sería irrompible, no podría cortarlo ni el más afilado de los cuchillos…

Cuando Kikyô comenzó a separarse lentamente de aquel hombre al que cincuenta años atrás le entregara su corazón, él tomó un mechón de su largo cabello negro entre sus dedos, lo acarició, y a los pocos segundos lo dejó caer.

– Nos veremos pronto – fueron las palabras de Kikyô. Inu Yasha no respondió, tan sólo se quedó ahí de pie, mirando cómo la ahora oscura silueta de la doncella desaparecía silenciosamente entre los árboles.

Inu Yasha estaba confuso. La visita de Kikyô fue breve, pero siempre le dejaba con esa sensación ambigua. No sabía siquiera lo que había experimentado estando con ella, pero ahora se sentía culpable. ¿Qué sentimientos albergaba ahora hacia Kikyô? No lo sabía, y no quería saberlo, no con el rostro de Kagome presente en su mente, y en su corazón.

Sin embargo, cada vez que la veía acudían a él las mismas emociones: añoranza hacia el pasado, hacia algo que pudo ser y no fue. Le sacudía la tormentosa certeza de que jamás podría retroceder en el tiempo, hiciera lo que hiciera, y quizás se desataban a él los restos del amor que había sentido hacia ella; de forma inconsciente, su deseo de protegerla y su impotencia al no poder hacerlo salían a flote.

¿Qué sentía hacia ella?, se preguntaba una y otra vez. Esa era la gran incógnita que quería y no quería desvelar al mismo tiempo; siempre que empezaba a reflexionar acerca de ella, le invadía el pánico y desviaba sus pensamientos. Pero era consciente de que no podía seguir así. "Podrás cumplir todas tus promesas", le había dicho. Una de esas promesas era la que él mismo le había hecho hacía poco tiempo: protegerla. La otra… se remonta cincuenta años atrás, cuando le dijo con toda certeza que se transformaría en humano y viviría junta ella el resto de su vida.

Pero ahora, una parte de esa promesa no podía cumplirse: ella estaba muerta, y él vivo, así que de nada serviría convertirse en humano. ¿Significaba eso que para cumplir su promesa tendría que marcharse con ella a infierno, para poder estar juntos en la muerte? Si esas eran sus opciones, no le satisfacían en absoluto. En otras circunstancias lo habrían hecho, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. No quería morir, quería vivir, quería ser feliz, y la persona con la que ahora estaría dispuesto a estar durante el resto de sus días no era Kikyô; era alguien que en su momento había conseguido que no se sumergiera en el pasado, había logrado que su corazón dejara de sufrir.

Al menos eso insistía en repetirse una y otra vez. Pero ahora, con Kikyô vagando por el mundo de los vivos, no sabía qué pensar. Sólo le invadía la confusión. En sus momentos de desesperación sólo deseaba no haberlas conocido a ninguna de las dos. Otras veces pensaba que todo era muy fácil: amaba a Kagome y Kikyô se merecía descansar en paz; pero otros momentos, los momentos en los que evocaba el nombre de la desgraciada sacerdotisa, su rostro, el tiempo que pudo disfrutar con ella… es entonces cuando pensaba que daba igual lo que hiciera, su destino era estar con ella, aunque fuera en la muerte. Estaba atrapado, y ya no merecía la pena pensar si irse con ella le hacía feliz o no. Se lo había prometido, se lo había prometido a su amada hacía medio siglo…

Un ruido entre los arbustos sacó a Inu Yasha de su ensimismamiento. Había dejado volar sus pensamientos más terribles sentado en medio del claro donde se había encontrado con Kikyô hacía sólo unos minutos. Parpadeó y miró al lugar donde había escuchado el misterioso ruido, pero no había nadie.

Quizás, si hubiera estado menos confundido y hundido en los recovecos de su mente, habría notado en el ambiente un olor familiar…

– Todo esto… es curioso – comentaba Miroku mientras rezaba en el santuario de Buda.

– ¿El qué? – Le interrogó una suave voz femenina. Detrás de él, también sentada y apoyada en la pared, le miraba dulcemente Sango, una mirada que hubiera ahogado enseguida si él hubiera hecho el más mínimo amago de mirar tras de sí.

– Esta sensación – prosiguió Miroku agitando suavemente su rosario sujeto entre sus manos. – No se por qué, presiento que todo esto terminará muy pronto. Para bien o para mal…

– Para bien o para mal… – repitió Sango, bajando la vista apesadumbrada. – Espero que para bien.

La joven escuchó la suave y encantadora risa del bonzo, quien la miró de reojo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– Seguro que para bien – dijo él. – No estoy acostumbrado a perder.

– ¿Ah no? – preguntó Sango con voz risueña. – ¿En qué otras cosas has ganado siempre?

– Pues… cada vez que cortejo a una dama siempre cae rendida a mis pies – Miroku dijo esto con una falsa inocencia que provocó un acceso de ira en Sango, pero trató de disimularlo. Claro que lo siguiente que dijo la joven sonó tan frío como el hielo.

– Muy bonito. Te recuerdo que luchar contra Naraku no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con cortejar a ninguna dama.

– Bueno, no, pero al menos en eso nunca he perdido – dijo entonces Miroku, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego volvió a dirigir sus apacibles ojos liliáceos hacia Sango. – ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Sango se sonrojó intensamente, y como siempre solía hacer para disimular su rubor, frunció el ceño y expresó su enfado:

– No eres más que un donjuán – se quejó. – Ni siquiera en estas circunstancias eres capaz de dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

– Bueno, nunca está mal ser optimista – se defendió él con un suspiro. – A propósito, ¿por qué has venido aquí?

– ¿Eh?

– La gente no suele sentarse a ver cómo reza un monje.

Esta vez Sango sonrió. No sabía cómo, pero él siempre conseguía desarmarla y aplacar su ira. Precisamente por eso estaba ahí, y eso fue lo que le dijo, aunque de otro modo:

– Oírte rezar me llena de paz… – susurró, aspirando el dulzón aroma del incienso. – Lo último que ahora necesito es que me invada la desesperación.

– Eso está bien – aprobó él, con esa voz tan sosegada y cautivadora que resultaba una hermosa música para Sango, quien entrecerró los ojos sonriendo. – Puede que todo esto termine pronto, pero no hay duda de que pasaremos etapas de dolor. La paz espiritual es la mejor forma de…

Miroku se detuvo en el acto cuando volvió a mirar a Sango y observó que se había quedado dormida, aún con su leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Miroku también sonrió. Se incorporó lentamente, y sin hacer ruido tomó una manta que amablemente le había ofrecido una campesina por si pasaba frío. Arropó a Sango con suavidad, quien se removió un poco bajo la suave y cálida tela. Miroku paseó dos de sus dedos por la suave piel de la mejilla derecha de la joven, y entonces Sango dejó de moverse. Estaba profundamente dormida.

Viéndola dormir ahí, tan plácidamente, pensó en lo mal que lo estaría pasando su espíritu. Recordó también cuando la había conocido: una joven tímida y vulnerable que había perdido a su pueblo y sufría por ello, pero a la vez una guerrera orgullosa y decidida que no había flaqueado en ningún momento. Siempre había seguido adelante. Miroku recordó cómo le habían fascinado sus dos facetas, admirando su aspecto de luchadora, pero al mismo tiempo procurando echarla abajo para que ella pudiera mostrar su auténtico corazón, su verdadera feminidad: a fin de cuentas, era eso lo que la hacía feliz, y lo que conseguía cautivar el corazón del monje.

Un donjuán… era cierto, lo era. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que ahora el bonzo sacaba a flote esta parte de él sólo por ella, para ver cómo la invadían los celos y cómo su lado más humano combatía contra su fortaleza. Él hacía eso para curar su herida, y si ahora podía llenarla de paz, lo haría. Se lo había propuesto, y lo cumpliría.

Le invadió la tristeza al pensar en los sentimientos que albergaba hacia ella. Sabía que esa hermosa muchacha que ahora estaba descansando frente a él, sin muestras de su espíritu guerrero, estaba enamorada de él, no era muy difícil darse cuenta. Ese convencimiento le hacía feliz y le atormentaba al mismo tiempo: sabía que si ella acogía esos sentimientos hacia su persona, es que había conseguido alejarla de su dolor y acercarla a la felicidad. Sin embargo, él sentía lo mismo, una emoción de júbilo que no hacía más que crecer cada día más y más, cada vez que la veía, cada vez que escuchaba su voz… y eso no era nada bueno. Él también la quería, y llegado el momento, se lo demostraría. Pero había algo más, una convicción terrible de lo que sucedería en el futuro.

Sabía que la hora de su muerte estaba más y más cercana.

Miró su mano derecha con aflicción. "Sí", pensó, "si derroto a Naraku la maldición desaparecerá, y entonces podré pensar en el futuro". Podría dejar que fluyan sus palabras a los oídos de la joven, para que supiera lo que realmente sentía hacia ella, y amarla durante el resto de su vida.

Pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que no llegaría a tiempo a la muerte de Naraku. Y si su muerte le provocaba a la mujer a la que quería intensamente otro duro golpe, otra pérdida imposible de superar… jamás podría descansar en paz.

Cuando Sango volvió a moverse suavemente para cambiar de posición, él abandonó sus terribles pensamientos. La tomó delicadamente en brazos y la depositó en el suelo, frente a la estatua del santuario.

Para que la gracia de Buda la protegiera para siempre, si su destino era no permanecer a su lado.

Miroku abandonó el santuario, bostezando. Decidió dirigirse a la casa de Kaede para descansar, pero unos pasos en la hierba le detuvieron. Era Kagome.

– ¿Kagome? – llamó él, ciertamente extrañado de verla deambular por el pueblo a altas horas de la noche. – Es muy tarde, deberías ir a descansar…

Se detuvo de inmediato cuando la joven estuvo a suficiente altura de él para que pudiera ver su cara: Tenía una expresión inescrutable, pero su mirada estaba perdida. Respiraba con cierta dificultad y sus manos estaban sujetas la una con la otra, quietas, pero increíblemente tensas.

– Kagome – la llamó Miroku con preocupación. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

– ¿Eh…? – Kagome tardó un rato en reaccionar, y alzó la cabeza hacia el monje de una forma rápida e innatural – Sí, sí… estoy cansada. Me voy a dormir.

Y sin decir nada más, Miroku vio cómo la joven se dirigía hacia la casa de Kaede, acelerando el paso, según pudo observar.

Sí, muchas cosas extrañas se estaban sucediendo, en todos los aspectos. Con este pensamiento, Miroku se sentó y se acomodó a la entrada del templo, decidiendo que era mejor quedarse allí, y en pocos segundos se quedó dormido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, cuarto capítulo publicado Espero que os guste tanto como los anteriores. Como el anterior lo había dedicado a una reunión de grupo, analizando las pistas sobre Naraku, este lo quise dejar para reflexiones antes del viaje (que es lo que todos buscamos siempre en los fanfics :P). En fin, mañana más. De momento, disfrutad este 

_Niie-chan_


	6. Viaje

_**CAPÍTULO V: Viaje.**_

La mañana del día siguiente se desarrolló de una manera muy tensa y extraña, según pudo notar Inu Yasha. En particular, sus preocupaciones tan sólo tenían que ver con una única persona: Kagome.

Cuando el medio demonio abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el claro del bosque donde anoche se había encontrado con Kikyô. Meditando y reflexionando como sólo su taciturna mente sabía hacer, había tenido una pesadilla: la recordaba vagamente, pero había hablado con la sacerdotisa, y ella no le recordaba; lo peor es que más tarde se había encontrado con Kagome, y sucedía lo mismo. "¿Quién eres? Me estás molestando".

Le había comenzado a inundar la desesperación, cuando entonces se despertó. Ahora el sol se alzaba tenuemente sobre los árboles, y todavía podía distinguirse el contorno de la luna desapareciendo bajo el mar del cielo. Le daba la impresión de que el sueño había durado toda la noche, pero evidentemente, no podía ser.

Se incorporó pesadamente y se dirigió al pueblo. Cuando llegó a él, encontró a Kagome arrodillada frente a la casa de Kaede, guardando sus cosas en la mochila, una mochila que anoche no tenía. El muchacho observó extrañado que la joven estaba realizando todas esas acciones con la mirada pérdida, ausente.

– Kagome – llamó él. Ella se sobresaltó, en exceso, en su opinión. Miró a Inu Yasha con una leve sonrisa que no acompañaba a sus ojos.

– Ah… – dijo ella con voz baja. – Buenos días, Inu Yasha.

– ¿Son tus cosas? – preguntó el muchacho mirando la mochila con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. – ¿Cuándo has ido a buscarlas?

– Esta madrugada – respondió ella, borrando su sonrisa y volviendo a guardar sus pertenencias sin mirar al medio demonio. – Poco antes de que saliera el sol.

– Vaya… – Inu Yasha apartó la vista con la boca torcida. Kagome siempre le había buscado hasta la saciedad para comentarle todos sus movimientos, y el hecho de que hubiera atravesado el pozo sin decirle nada, aunque sólo fuera momentáneamente, le había molestado. No tenía por qué negarlo.

Tras un silencio breve, Kagome habló:

– ¿Dónde has estado? Anoche no te vi…

Pasaba algo extraño, Inu Yasha lo notaba. La voz de Kagome, en apariencia, era tan risueña y dulce como siempre. Pero había algo en su tono: una indefinida frialdad que le sorprendió sobremanera.

– En… – Inu Yasha tragó saliva y se detuvo bruscamente; no pudo ver el ligero temblor que sacudió el cuerpo de Kagome. – En el bosque. Decidí que sería mejor dormir a la intemperie.

– Vaya, qué extraño – comentó Kagome aún sin mirarlo, todavía con ojos inescrutables (lo cuál era muy raro; Inu Yasha siempre había adivinado lo que pensaba ella: era como un libro abierto), y soltando una risa forzada. – Normalmente…

La muchacha se detuvo. Cuando Inu Yasha estrechó los ojos para observarla mejor, ella bajó la cabeza, y los mechones de su pelo cayeron suavemente por su hombro, ocultando su rostro. Los latidos del corazón de Inu Yasha aumentaron. Había sido un gesto breve e insignificante, pero esos ademanes propios de ella, tan femeninos e inocentes, le hechizaban.

– Normalmente te quedas siempre cerca de nosotros, por si alguien… nos ataca – el medio demonio dedujo que había estado a punto de decir "por si me hacen daño", pero decidió enterrar ese pensamiento.

– Bueno, estamos en el pueblo, y Miroku y Sango están siempre alerta… – se defendió él, comenzando a ponerse muy nervioso. Al ver que Kagome no decía nada, el muchacho añadió: – Kagome, estás muy rara…

– ¡Ah, lo siento! – dijo ella con un balbuceo, alzando de repente la vista y mirándole sonrojada. Sus ojos expresaban bochorno. – Es que… es que anoche…

También le extrañó a Inu Yasha que la joven bajara los ojos y se mordiera el labio.

– Anoche no dormí muy bien – dijo ella entonces, tragando saliva de forma poco disimulada. – Tuve otro sueño y… estoy un poco cansada.

Otro sueño… ¿entonces era eso? Bueno, la conducta de Kagome hacía dos días también había sido extraña, y por los mismos motivos. No había razones para no creerla.

– Kagome, te dije que podías hablar conmigo cuando lo necesitaras – le recordó Inu Yasha con voz inusitadamente sosegada. Cuando vio la reacción que provocaron sus palabras en la muchacha, encendiéndole todavía más sus mejillas y haciendo que abriera sus ojos de par en par, se ruborizó él también. No lo hubiera dicho en circunstancias normales, pero las palabras salieron automáticamente de sus labios, como cada vez le sucedía cuando ella sufría, o lo pasaba mal.

– Gracias… – se limitó a decir Kagome entonces. Le miró, con gran esfuerzo, observó él, y añadió: – Pero estoy bien, de veras.

No la creía. El labio inferior de la joven había comenzado a temblar levemente. Antes de que pudiera decir u observar algo más, ella cogió su mochila y se levantó. Dirigiéndose a la ermita del pueblo, volvió a hablar:

– Voy a buscar a Miroku y a Sango.

Y acelerando el paso, se marchó. Inu Yasha entró en la casa de Kaede tras unos segundos detenido en medio del sendero; no había nadie en el lugar. Se echó en el suelo, con los ojos confundidos y dolidos.

Sí, dolido, era absurdo negarlo. Los dos últimos días habían sido diferentes, pero maravillosos. Todavía recordaba la calidez de sus brazos rodeándole su cuerpo, y sus suaves labios rozándole la mejilla; todavía recordaba el memorable momento en él que le había dicho, por primera vez, que siempre podía contar con él. Porque claro, ella lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello, pero nunca se lo había confesado abiertamente. Y de hecho no pensaba hacerlo, pero ver a Kagome envuelta en la tristeza le destrozaba, así que sus deseos se manifestaban en voz alta por si solos, sin que pudiera hacer nada por esconderlos. "Quiero protegerla". Ese pensamiento había regresado una y otra vez desde aquella mágica tarde.

Y ahora… también sucedía algo distinto, pero muy contrario a lo ocurrido entonces. La muchacha estaba haciendo algo que Inu Yasha jamás creyó que hiciera: se estaba mostrando fría, hacía cosas sin comentárselo siquiera… pero por encima de todo, lo que realmente hería profundamente su corazón, que siempre solía mantener encerrado en una coraza, era que le estaba ocultando algo.

Desde siempre, Kagome había sido la única del grupo que no tenía secretos; de hecho, era consciente de que no tenía ni la mitad de preocupaciones que los demás, por eso siempre había tratado de servir de apoyo moral. Con ella jamás se despertaba esa sensación de secretismo o sufrimiento silencioso. No, hasta este momento. Y si estaba sufriendo… ¿por qué no se lo contaba a él?, ¿por qué?

Suspiró, expulsando el aire pesadamente. Como siempre solía pasarle, el dolor y la incertidumbre los transformaba progresivamente en una irritación orgullosa, para que nadie se compadeciera de él o creyera que necesitaba ayuda. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero lo averiguaría.

– ¡Inu Yasha! – escuchó entonces la risueña voz de Miroku. El monje se acercaba a él desde el santuario, con Shippô cargado sobre su hombro; les seguía muy de cerca Sango, y a un metro atrás de distancia, Kagome. – Eres muy madrugador.

– No digas tonterías – le atajó malhumorado el medio demonio, entrelazando sus brazos bajo las anchas mangas de su túnica. – Más bien diría que ahora es muy tarde.

El bonzo se rascó la cabeza con su habitual sonrisa de inocencia poco creíble.

– Bueno, es una hora excelente para iniciar de nuevo nuestro viaje – apuntó él. Luego miró a Sango. – Además, no soy el único que se acaba de despertar.

– Bueno, todos necesitábamos un descanso – se defendió la taijya enrojeciendo intensamente, y mirando a Miroku con ojos asesinos.

– ¿Y tú Kagome? – preguntó el monje a la muchacha, ignorando la mirada de Sango. – Me da la sensación de que te has levantado muy temprano. Tienes mala cara.

Era verdad. Inu Yasha no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de los surcos oscuros que la joven tenía bajo los ojos. Ella esbozó esa leve e inquietante sonrisa.

– Bueno, me desperté de madrugada y decidí ir a buscar mis cosas – aclaró ella. Luego bajó ligeramente la vista. – Además, no pude volver a dormirme…

Inu Yasha la observó en silencio, escrutando su expresión con la mirada.

– Gracias por todo, como siempre, doña Kaede – dijo a modo de despido Sango. Miroku la secundó con una sonrisa.

– De nada, ya sabéis que podéis volver cuando queráis – respondió la anciana sacerdotisa con ojos amables. Dedicó una mirada especial a Inu Yasha y Kagome. – Espero que logréis vuestro objetivo.

– Sí, ya va siendo hora – respondió Inu Yasha con voz baja, y estrechando los ojos. Kaede ya le conocía muy bien como para molestarse por su hosquedad, así que simplemente acentuó su sonrisa.

– Buen viaje – fue lo último que la oyeron decir. Entonces, sin pensárselo dos veces, y con breves miradas de despedida por parte de Miroku, Sango y Kagome, el grupo abandonó el pueblo.

Cuando ya llevaban cerca de media hora andando sin decir nada, se detuvieron en un angosto sendero montañoso. Miroku, sentándose con dificultad en una roca, anunció:

– Bien, tenemos que decidir nuestra ruta.

Nadie dijo nada. Inu Yasha observaba el horizonte. Kagome se mantuvo junto a Sango, inusitadamente lejos del medio demonio.

– ¿Alguna sugerencia? – continuó hablando Miroku con tono de reproche.

– Creo que… deberíamos ir hacia el oeste – dijo entonces Inu Yasha, sin poder disimular su tenue balbuceo. No pudo ver la expresión de claro dolor que se reflejó en el rostro de Kagome.

– Vaya, ¿y eso? – preguntó Miroku. – Tendrás alguna razón en especial.

– No, ninguna – le atajó el medio demonio bruscamente. – Sólo que por algún sitio deberíamos empezar. Es evidente, ¿no?

Miroku continuó mirándole durante unos instantes con una expresión indefinida. Luego suspiró y apartó la vista. Era evidente que se había percatado de lo que sucedía.

– Bueno pues… en ese caso, no perdamos más el tiempo – dijo Sango con voz impaciente.

No tardaron en reanudar el viaje.

La tarde caía ya sobre ellos, y la marcha la encabezaban Inu Yasha (portando a Shippô sobre su hombro, que cambiaba de persona como un nómada) y Miroku. Un poco más atrás iban Sango y Kagome.

– Esto empieza a hacérseme muy repetitivo – comentó la exterminadora frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Eh? – preguntó Kagome, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. – ¿El qué?

– Estos viajes… – esta vez la taijya dejó entrever un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, pero con un parpadeo lo reprimió enseguida. – No hacemos más que buscar pistas de Naraku, fragmentos de joya… tengo la sensación de que no avanzamos nada.

Kagome asintió brevemente. Sango la miró. Algo había cambiado en Kagome, y no se molestaba en disimularlo. Sus ojos y su forma de actuar lo revelaban.

– Kagome – comenzó entonces a hablar la muchacha, adoptando una voz prudente. – ¿Te ha pasado algo… con Inu Yasha?

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó de inmediato la joven, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Sí, era evidente que le sucedía algo. Kagome no era de las que estaban acostumbradas a ocultar cosas, y se le daba bastante mal.

– Bueno, no has hablado mucho desde esta mañana, y menos con Inu Yasha. De hecho… – la taijya echó una ojeada al medio demonio. – Te mantienes alejada de él.

Kagome no respondió. Cuando Sango la vio, dio un respingo: el ceño de Kagome estaba fruncido y sus ojos eran fríos… ¿frialdad en los ojos de Kagome? Eso es como decir que hay osos polares en Japón.

– Oye, lo… lo siento – se disculpó con rapidez la joven. – Kagome, si he dicho algo que te ha molestado yo… sólo estoy preocupada.

– No importa – dijo ella con voz ronca. Alzó la mirada a Sango y le dedicó una sonrisa cerrando los ojos. – No es eso… es que no tengo muchas ganas de hablar.

Sango la observó durante unos instantes, y sin pensárselo dos veces, les gritó a los dos muchachos:

– Miroku, Inu Yasha… creo que deberíamos parar por un tiempo – cuando ellos dos se volvieron y la interrogaron con la mirada, ella añadió: – Kagome está cansada.

– No, yo no… – comenzó Kagome, mirando a Sango con la cara enrojecida. Luego miró de forma automática a Inu Yasha, quien tenía sus ojos clavados en ella. Bajó los ojos enseguida.

– De acuerdo, descansemos – aprobó Miroku entonces. – Estamos cerca de un río, así que nos vendrá bien.

Miroku se adelantó, y Sango apresuró la marcha para ponerse junto a él, dejando a Kagome nuevamente sola y sumida en sus pensamientos.

No, por mucho que se lo propusiera, no podía apartar de su mente la escena nocturna entre Inu Yasha y Kikyô que había presenciado. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tenía que haberlo visto?, ¿por qué en lugar de seguir a su curiosidad y adentrarse en el bosque no podría haberse ido a dormir y ya está? Se habría ahorrado este sufrimiento… este sufrimiento que ahora golpeaba su corazón con una intensidad dolorosa, cada vez que miraba a Inu Yasha a los ojos, o cada vez que simplemente sentía cerca su presencia. Sí, definitivamente ella era innecesaria; esa sensación que no hacía más que aumentar cada día, lentamente, de repente se había intensificado hasta extremos terriblemente crueles.

– Kagome.

La muchacha alzó la vista, y vio a Inu Yasha acercarse a ella con determinación, y una expresión inescrutable que aumentó sus nervios. Rápidamente echó una ojeada a Miroku y Sango, esperando tenerlos cerca como escapatorias, pero no. Estaban a varios metros de distancia.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella, como siempre tratando de evitar encontrarse con sus ojos.

– ¿Crees que soy estúpido? – le interrumpió él en voz baja, pero irritada. – ¿Qué demonios te pasa conmigo?

– No se de qué me hablas – se defendió ella con falsa inocencia, y acto seguido aceleró la marcha para huir junto a Miroku y Sango. Rogó hasta la saciedad que Inu Yasha la dejara marchar, pero no fue así. La tomó del brazo firmemente, pero también con la delicadeza suficiente para no hacerla daño.

– Si no quieres dirigirme la palabra, de acuerdo. Eso es problema tuyo – estas palabras hicieron que, entre la confusión y la tristeza del asunto, Kagome sintiera una punzada de ira. – Pero por lo menos no actúes así, si nos encontramos con Naraku en el oeste…

– ¿Por qué quieres ir al oeste? – le atajó la muchacha, todavía sin mirarle. No se había percatado de lo gélida que había sonado su voz; se dio cuenta de ello cuando el medio demonio crispó sus manos ligeramente alrededor de su brazo.

– Porque… – el joven se detuvo. Kagome no quería mirarlo, pero lo hizo: el rostro del medio demonio se había ruborizado, y miraba al suelo. El terrible dolor de Kagome aumentó y se transformó en una oleada de furia contenida. – Ya lo he dicho, por algún sitio tenemos que empezar.

– Claro – volvió a interrumpirle Kagome. Las palabras saltaban de su boca sin que pudiera hacer nada por retenerlas. – Y es probable que te encuentres con tu amada Kikyô.

La muchacha aplacó sus nervios y volvió a bajar la vista cuando observó que Inu Yasha se había quedado de piedra, mirándola fijamente sin mirarla, aturdido. No se percató del parpadeo forzoso que tuvo que hacer el joven para poder volver a la realidad, y decir:

– ¿A qué viene eso? Oye, ahora mismo lo único que tengo en mente es derrotar a Naraku, ¿vale?

– ¿Quieres decir que no quieres encontrarte con ella? – volvió a preguntar Kagome. Los nervios se le juntaban en la cabeza, y sentía mareos. Casi nauseas. – La echas de menos, ¿verdad…?

Inu Yasha no respondió, y el dolor de Kagome fue máximo. Volvió a transformarlo en una furia egoísta, en unos celos vengativos y odiosos. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él? No, no quería seguir así. Quería odiarlo, quería dejar de sufrir de algún modo, liberarse de las emociones que se habían instalado en ella desde que le conoció. No podía continuar así, sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban. Notó que la mano de Inu Yasha reducía su presión, y todavía sin mirarle (si lo hacía estaba segura de que se derrumbaría allí mismo), volvió a hablar:

– Cuando todo esto termine… deberías reunirte con ella – no quería que su voz sonara furiosa o fría, pero así fue. Tragó saliva y, con una dificultad increíble, añadió con una voz que no parecía la suya: – Ella te necesita, os necesitáis los dos.

Con notable brusquedad, se liberó de la garra del medio demonio y avanzó la marcha con rapidez, hasta colocarse tras Miroku y Sango. No se atrevió a mirar atrás, pero tuvo la sensación de que él se había quedado durante varios seguros ahí, de pie, todavía con el brazo extendido, con la mirada perdida y confundida…

Pero decidió no pensar en ello. Él se lo merecía, por todo lo que la estaba haciendo sufrir. Aún sabiendo que era la primera vez que pensaba cosas tan terribles hacia Inu Yasha, estos pensamientos resultaron convincentes para aplacar algo su dolor.

El sol custodiaba a los viajeros en su camino, mientras Kagome seguía sumida en sus pensamientos…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bien, siguiente capítulo. Espero no alargar mucho este fanfic (aunque los capítulos se puede decir que no son muy largos). Bueno, aviso de que ya tengo perfectamente planeado con lo que va a pasar en el futuro con cada uno de los personajes… pero eso tendréis que descubrirlo vosotros :P Bueno, nada más, hasta el próximo capítulo

_Niie-chan_


	7. Batalla

_**CAPÍTULO VI: Batalla.**_

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a cualquier miembro del grupo de viajeros qué es lo que estaría a punto de suceder, probablemente dirían de todo, menos lo que realmente ocurrió.

Llegaron al río. Miroku se dedicó a lavarse la cara, e Inu Yasha a descansar bajo un árbol, con el rostro ligeramente oculto por las sombras del macizo. Kagome evitaba mirarle constantemente, y más después de lo que había sucedido. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la hierba, en un lugar apartado, con los párpados caídos. Sango lo notó, y fue a sentarse junto a ella.

– Procura descansar – le dijo con una mirada nerviosa. Al ver que la joven no le respondía, añadió: – ¿Estás pensando en nuestras pistas sobre Naraku?

– No – dijo ella con voz susurrante. – Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste antes.

– ¿Eh?

Kagome se echó hacia atrás y se acostó en la hierba, perdiendo sus ojos en la amplitud del cielo, y en la sombra de los dos pájaros que lo cruzaron bajo la luz del sol.

– Tienes razón, estoy cansada – dijo entonces. Esta revelación no tenía por qué asustar a Sango. No al menos hasta que añadió: – Estoy muy cansada…

Esas palabras estremecieron a Sango, que la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No era sólo por la forma en que lo había dicho, con esa frialdad y esa tristeza tan poco características en Kagome… fue también porque, de repente, tanto su voz como su expresión carente de emociones le evocaron a Kikyô. Por un momento creyó ver la sombra de la fallecida sacerdotisa, y eso la aterró. Fue como si un fantasma poseyera a la muchacha durante unos instantes. Jamás vio un parecido tan inmenso entre las dos.

Esta visión la había dejado sin habla. Intentó añadir algo más, pero no pudo, y no precisamente porque no se atreviera.

Los arbustos del bosque se movieron intensamente, y un batallón de pájaros asustados salió de entre los árboles. Inu Yasha se levantó y se puso en guardia con la Tessaiga de una forma tan rápida que sobresaltó a Shippô, quien estaba recostado sobre Kirara a un metro de distancia de él. Miroku tomó entre sus manos su báculo, con calma. Sango también se incorporó, expresando confusión y agarrando las cuerdas de su Hiraikotsu. En cuanto a Kagome, por un momento volvió a ser la que era, con su expresión de miedo e incertidumbre, llevándose una mano a los labios.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – interrogó la joven en cuestión, poniéndose en pie y mirando los árboles que tenía más cerca. Pronto, Inu Yasha se puso frente a ella, aún sujetando el mango de su katana.

– Kagome – le dijo él con voz susurrante y alerta. – Quédate tras de mí.

Y ella obedeció. Aún concentrado como estaba, Inu Yasha se percató de la calida presencia de la muchacha tras su espalda.

– Esto no es nada bueno… – musitó Miroku, preparando dos ofudas y mirando de un lado a otro con expresión confusa.

El grupo se mantuvo así durante unos instantes, nadie movió un músculo. Inu Yasha podía notarlo, podía notar el aura de creciente maldad que crecía y crecía. Se acercaba algo, una presencia desagradable, un olor… que ya conocía. Era él, no había duda.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse con calma, y el grupo se puso todavía más en guardia. Inu Yasha sintió los brazos de Kagome sujetar con firmeza la túnica de su espalda, y su cuerpo apretarse todavía más contra el suyo; ante esto, su subconsciente acabó agradeciendo la aparición de ese engendro al que tanto detestaba… Después del shock que había recibido durante el viaje, las duras palabras que parecían no provenir de ella… Era una bendición que volviera a ser ella misma, aunque sólo fuese durante unos instantes.

Bajo las sombras de los árboles, una silueta fue dibujándose progresivamente bajo el sol: una figura alta, un largo cabello negro, unos ojos que manifestaban cruel sarcasmo… Era Naraku.

El demonio esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa irónica.

– Vaya, vaya… – saludó con esa voz ronca y susurrante. – Salgo a dar un paseo y mira a quien me encuentro.

– Naraku… – rugió Inu Yasha con voz peligrosa, al tiempo que Shippô se ponía a salvo tras de él junto a Kagome.

– Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿verdad Inu Yasha? – saludó el odiado enemigo, con voz oscura. – ¿Cómo te va?

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Naraku? – intervino Miroku con voz gélida. – Nosotros no nos alegramos de verte.

– Vaya, si también está el bonzo… ¿cómo va tu mano derecha? – fue el "cálido" saludo de Naraku, quien sonrió despreciablemente al ver el odio reflejado en los ojos del monje. El demonio pasó su vista a todos: de nuevo a Inu Yasha, luego a Sango, a la que le dijo: – Tu hermano te envía saludos.

– ¡Maldito seas! – bramó ella, quien se contuvo. Inu Yasha la miró de reojo, y tuvo el convencimiento de que había estado a punto de estallar y lanzarle su boomerang gigante.

Naraku la ignoró, y clavó sus ojos de araña en los azules de Kagome. Inu Yasha sintió cómo se estremecía tras de él.

– Y tú… – a ella la saludó con un interés bastante mayor. – Me alegra volver a encontrarme con el duplicado de Kikyô.

Inu Yasha esperaba que Kagome gritara de enfado y preparaba su arco y sus flechas, como siempre solía hacer: que la compararan con Kikyô era su punto débil. Sin embargo, la joven no hizo nada, simplemente apretó más la túnica de Inu Yasha, y él pudo sentir el miedo que desprendía su cuerpo.

– No eres muy inteligente – le dijo Inu Yasha al monstruo con furia contenida, desenvainando finalmente su espada. – ¿A quién se le ocurre presentarse sólo en medio del bosque, aún a riesgo de que le hagan morder el polvo?

Aunque su pregunta sonó sarcástica y segura, encerraba miedo y confusión. Era verdad, hasta ahora Naraku jamás se había presentado sólo ante el grupo: normalmente enviaba Saimyôshos para vigilarles, a su sierva Kagura, o a una marioneta de sí mismo. Pero presentarse él sólo ante ellos, denotando esa seguridad, sólo podía significar dos cosas: o que tramaba algo completamente diferente a todo lo anterior, o que había conseguido una fuerza invencible…

– Inu Yasha… creo que te convendría ser más amable conmigo – le advirtió Naraku con una suavidad terrorífica.

– Me aburres Naraku – fue la respuesta de Inu Yasha, quien esbozó una sonrisa desafiante. – ¿Quieres decirme que tienes algún as en la manga? ¡Vamos, estoy impaciente por verlo!

Nadie pudo detenerle, nunca lo conseguían. Ni siquiera la prudente y nerviosa voz de Miroku. Enseguida, Inu Yasha alzó la espada y se lanzó a Naraku. Le asestó un poderoso mandoble, pero Naraku se apartó con rapidez y se puso tras de él. Sin embargo, el medio demonio ya había previsto este ataque, y con rapidez y sin descanso giró sobre sí mismo y logró dar de lleno en el brazo de Naraku. La Tessaiga se encendió de un fuerte brillo carmesí cuando cortó la barrera espiritual que le rodeaba.

– ¡Chúpate esta! – le gritó el medio demonio. Imaginó que lo siguiente que sucedería es que Naraku abriría los ojos de par en par al haberle pillado desprevenido el ataque del joven, y que le llegarían refuerzos, ya fueran Saimyôshos o la propia Kagura.

Pero no fue así.

El brazo cortado de Naraku calló al suelo, pero el engendro se rió. Rió hasta más no poder, con su voz gélida y maligna, como un estertor mortal. Entonces, de la herida de Naraku apareció un trozo de carne, una pata de araña, que tomó forma hasta que se transformó en otro brazo.

Aunque fuese una capacidad muy propia de él, era diferente. Inu Yasha, de inmediato, tuvo una certeza horrenda: miró a Naraku y pudo sentir la aureola de poder impresionante que ahora le rodeaba. Era inmortal, estaba seguro de ello.

– ¡Vete de ahí Inu Yasha! – gritó Miroku apretando los dientes. Abandonó sus ofudas y preparó el rosario que cerraba su terrible kazaana.

El medio demonio no hizo caso. Le había abandonado toda seguridad, y miraba a Naraku con los ojos desorbitados.

– ¿Cómo… cómo has conseguido este poder? – musitó en un susurro, y Naraku acentuó más su sonrisa, abriendo los ojos de par en par. La expresión de un loco sádico que tiene todas las de ganar. Cogió a Inu Yasha del cuello y lo atrajo hasta sí, hasta que sus caras quedaron tan cerca que podían tocarse. Kagome avanzó un paso, gritando con el terror reflejado en su voz:

– ¡Inu Yasha!

Al escuchar la voz de Kagome, el medio demonio agarró entre sus garras el terrible miembro de Naraku, que le estaba cortando la respiración. Escuchó cómo Sango lanzaba el Hiraikotsu, pero Naraku lo rechazaba con su renovada barrera espiritual.

– Mal… dito – graznó Inu Yasha, asfixiándose bajo el yugo del engendro.

– Verás Inu Yasha, sólo he venido hasta aquí para darte un mensaje personalmente – continuó hablando Naraku con una calma espantosa.

– ¡Suéltale! – gritó la aterrorizada e insegura voz de Kagome. Tenía una flecha preparada en su arco y temblaba; ahora mismo ella era la única del grupo que podía hacer algo contra él.

– ¡Kagome! – gritó un aterrado Shippô, abrazando la temblorosa pierna derecha de la muchacha.

– ¿Vas a dispararme? – le preguntó con suavidad Naraku, volviendo a atraparla con su mirada de demonio. Kagome abrió más los ojos, y tembló de tal manera que acabó soltando el arco y cayendo de rodillas en la hierba.

Ante la desesperación, Miroku lanzó tres ofudas que se extinguieron al rozar al enemigo, como había previsto antes de hacerlo.

Estaban atrapados.

–Inu Yasha… me gustaría que supieras algo, me sentiría mal si no te lo dijera en persona – Naraku reanudó su discurso. Los ojos de Inu Yasha estaban en blanco, desfallecido ante la falta de oxígeno. Había soltado su Tessaiga e intentaba liberarse de su opresor sin éxito; ¿desde cuándo le costaba tanto?

Fue entonces cuando Naraku le anunció:

– Hoy vas a morir.

Inu Yasha entró de repente en un mundo de irrealidad donde predominaba el dolor. Sintió cómo la garra izquierda de Naraku le atravesaba de lado a lado; el pecho, el corazón… Y supo que moriría. Su mente evocó el rostro de Kagome en todas sus facetas: llorando, riendo, asustada, llorando, incluso enviándole crueles palabras… Y entonces, habiendo perdido casi toda la conciencia, sintió cómo era arrojado violentamente contra algo duro que le golpeó la cabeza.

Lo último que escuchó fue el grito aterrado de una muchacha, una voz que ahora le resultaba muy lejana. Entonces se sumió en el reino de las sombras… tal vez para siempre.

– ¡¡Inu Yasha!! – gritaba Kagome, luchando por liberarse de las garras de Miroku. Las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. – ¡Inu Yasha, no…! ¡¡INU YASHA!!

Sango se tapaba la boca con las manos, mirando horrorizada el inerte cuerpo del medio demonio tendido al lado de un árbol; a su lado, Shippô lloraba desconsoladamente. Aunque no tanto como Kagome.

– ¡Maldito seas! – rugió Miroku. Le había abandonado toda prudencia y calma; la furia se desprendía por todos los poros de su cuerpo. – ¡Estás muerto, Naraku!

– Eso me gustaría verlo… – susurró el demonio con una sonrisa de disfrute. Sus ojos se posaron en Inu Yasha, revelando un profundo sentimiento de desprecio durante un instante, y luego en los demás. – Vuestra hora pronto llegará, pero eso es algo que tendré que planear cuidadosamente. Me gustaría saber qué pensáis hacer ahora… que vuestro salvador está muerto.

Alguien salió de entre los árboles. Era Kagura. Miraba sorprendida el cuerpo de Inu Yasha, con una expresión imposible de definir. Sacó una de sus plumas y envolvió a Naraku y a ella misma con ella.

– Hasta pronto – fue la despedida de Naraku, antes de desaparecer, montado sobre la pluma gigante de Kagura, en la infinidad del cielo.

Cuando Naraku hubo desaparecido en la lejanía, Miroku no pudo contener más a la destrozada Kagome. Llorando con sollozos de desesperación, corrió torpemente hasta el cuerpo de Inu Yasha y se arrojó sobre él, abrazándolo y sacudiéndolo, manchándose la ropa y las manos de la sangre que se desprendía a borbotones de su pecho, sangre negra del corazón… El mundo pareció estrellarse sobre ella cuando vio sus ojos carentes de brillo mirar a ninguna parte.

– ¡¡INU YASHA!! – gritaba histéricamente, pero él no le respondía. La observaba con sus pupilas sin vida. – ¡¡¡INU YASHA, INU YASHA!!!! ¡¡¡NO!!!

Miroku corrió hasta ella. Sango todavía estaba paralizada, y sin poder aguantarlo más, se desplomó en el suelo y las lágrimas salieron lentamente de sus ojos. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza sus labios temblorosos. A su lado, Shippô continuaba llorando. Todos lloraban, menos Miroku. Aunque él parecía a punto de hacerlo. Cuando se arrodilló con lentitud junto al cuerpo de Inu Yasha, parecía que iba a desmayarse sobre él. No hizo falta que comprobara nada para estar seguro de lo que veía, y las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron, sin duda, las más terribles que había tenido que pronunciar en toda su vida:

– Está muerto… Inu Yasha está muerto…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado e impactado a pares iguales :P Soy consciente de que es un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero decidí que sería mejor acabarlo con las palabras de Miroku… Para los que estéis ansiosos por saber qué sucederá a continuación, vais a tener que esperar hasta la próxima semana (jeje, gancho comercial xdd).

Recordad que es solo un fic, espero que no tengáis pesadillas xd. Ya bastante difícil ha sido para mí escribir lo que sucedía en este capítulo…

_Niie-chan_


	8. Desesperación

_**CAPÍTULO VII: Desesperación.**_

– ¡¡NO!! – gritaba Kagome. – ¡¡Inu Yasha no puede estar muerto, él no…!! ¡¡INU YASHA, ABRE LOS OJOS, POR FAVOR!! ¡¡Por favor…!!

No había absolutamente que pudiera consolarla en estos momentos, y todos lo sabían. El más cercano a ella, Miroku, enterró la cara en su mano derecha, sin atreverse a decir nada. Sango continuaba alejada de la escena: sorprendida, confusa, derramando lágrimas de tristeza y frustración. El pequeño Shippô no había parado de llorar; ocultaba su cabecita, sacudida por violentos espasmos, en los muslos de la taijya.

Kagome fue disminuyendo la tensión en sus manos y las sacudidas que le daba al cuerpo de Inu Yasha para tratar de despertarle inútilmente. Miroku la observó lentamente. Él lo veía, veía que en el fondo del corazón de la joven, empezaba a darse cuenta de que realmente él, probablemente el amor de su vida, había muerto. Y ni su voz ni sus esfuerzos podrían hacer nada para despertarle. La muchacha cambió sus actos: dejó de gritarle para que reaccionara y le abrazó fuertemente, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro, llorando con unos gritos de dolor tan duros que incluso el monje se estremeció. Podía haber soportado muchas otras cosas; incluso estaba dispuesto a aceptar su propia muerte. Pero la de un amigo, la de Inu Yasha… para algo así no se había preparado.

– Kagome… – susurró Miroku con voz ronca, acariciando suavemente la espalda convulsionada de la muchacha. Pero ella no le escuchaba, era consciente de ello. Probablemente ni siquiera habría notado el contacto de su mano. Ella lloraba, lloraba hasta la saciedad, abrazada al ser al que más había querido en este mundo.

En esos instantes Sango dio muestras de poder moverse todavía. Sin enjugarse las lágrimas, empezó a gatear lentamente hacia el lugar de los hechos. Shippô continuó llorando sobre sus manos al haberse separado de ella.

– No… no puede… – la voz de Sango hacía esfuerzos por salir. – Él no puede. No…

Bajó los ojos y se detuvo cuando su voz se quebró. No podía hablar, nadie podía hacerlo. Sólo podían quedarse ahí, sentados, diciéndose una y otra vez que esto no podía estar pasando, mientras observaban cómo Kagome se mataba derramando lágrimas como si llorara sangre… sobre su cuerpo. Sobre el cuerpo del medio demonio, Inu Yasha.

Fue entonces cuando los árboles se movieron nuevamente. Miroku observó de reojo el lugar del ruido, cogiendo a duras penas su báculo. Si Naraku no había muerto, él le mataría. A la que le viera, eliminaría a ese demonio con sus propias manos, aunque a él también le costara la vida.

Pero quien salió de entre los árboles no fue Naraku, ni nadie semejante. Era una niña que corría de forma muy vital: morena, con un kimono de cuadros naranjas y aspecto algo sucio. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio al grupo. Tras ella, un agotado Jaken, una criatura pequeña, verde y con cara de agotamiento. Fue él el que habló, cuando hubo recuperado el resuello:

– ¡Rin! – su voz sonaba irritada. – ¡No vuelvas a adelantarte tú sola! Si el señor Sesshômaru se entera de que te ha pasado algo, no me lo perdonará…

La muchacha no le escuchaba. Sólo miraba al grupo destrozado, derrotado, con cara de asombro, y con una tristeza infinita al ver a Kagome, quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los dos individuos, tan ocupada estaba sollozando desesperadamente.

– ¿Vosotros sois…? Eh… – comenzó a hablar Rin con timidez. Pero se detuvo en el acto con un gritito de horror, al ver el inerte cuerpo de Inu Yasha, ensangrentado. Los arbustos volvieron a moverse: de ellos apreció una silenciosa e imponente figura, alta y de largo cabello plateado, ojos fríos y expresión inescrutable. Estrechó los ojos al ver al grupo. La niña, sonriendo felizmente, le miró y exclamó:

– ¡Señor Sesshômaru!

Sesshômaru era la última persona a la que deseaba ver Miroku. Estaba furioso y quería destrozar a Naraku, pero daba igual. Necesitaba curar su frustración, su furia y su confusión. No le importaba intentar matar a Sesshômaru, lanzarse hacia él como un loco, golpearle hasta ver cómo perdía la vida… ver cómo por fin perecía alguien que realmente lo merecía.

– Me lo imaginaba… – fueron las susurrantes palabras de "saludo" del demonio. Miroku le miró extrañado, apretando los dientes. Tras él, Sango le miraba entre asombrada y horrorizada, y Shippô abandonó su llanto severo por una cara de pánico, aunque continuaba derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

Miroku hizo esfuerzos por incorporarse, ayudándose de su báculo. Entonces miró a Sesshômaru con una expresión de claro desprecio.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Sesshômaru? – alcanzó a decir el bonzo. Inmiscuido como estaba en interrogar al hermano mayor de Inu Yasha, no se percató de que los sollozos de Kagome habían disminuido. Sesshômaru, sin borrar su expresión de arrogante aburrimiento, le respondió:

– Había sentido la presencia de Naraku. Su vomitivo olor… – le respondió. Luego observó sin compasión los restos de Inu Yasha. – Y casi en el acto olí la sangre de ese patético hermano mío. Supuse que lo encontraría muerto… y acerté. A fin de cuentas, los débiles siempre son eliminados.

Miroku iba a responder, pero fue Kagome quien lo hizo:

– ¡¡CÁLLATE, MALDITO SEAS!! – Le gritó, mezclando la furia más inmensa con las lágrimas más dolorosas. Sin que nadie pudiera detenerla, se incorporó, usando como fuerzas su odio, y corrió hacia Sesshômaru. Empezó a golpearle violentamente con los puños en el pecho, como si le fuera la vida en ello. – ¡¡ÉL NO MERECÍA MORIR, ÉL NO!! ¡¡TE ODIO, OJALÁ FUERAS TÚ EL QUE ESTUVIERA AHÍ TENDIDO!! ¡¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!!

– ¡KAGOME! – gritó Miroku con ojos de pánico. La pequeña Rin comenzó a lanzar pequeños sollozos asustados, y Jaken observaba la escena con los ojos desorbitados. Sango hizo amagos de correr hacia ella, pero no podía moverse. En cuanto a Shippô, sólo alcanzó a volver a abrazar asustado a la exterminadora. Sesshômaru era el único que no se inmutaba, no se movía. Su expresión seguía inexpugnable. Sin embargo, Miroku tenía la sensación de que, si no detenía pronto a la joven, el cruel demonio acabaría despedazándola con sus garras.

Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera hacer nada por detenerla, fue ella la que, agotada, volvió a desplomarse en el suelo, volviendo a sufrir otro ataque de llanto desconsolado. Esta vez Sango pudo moverse, y con Shippô en su hombro, corrió a duras penas hasta llegar a Kagome y la abrazó. La muchacha lloró en el pecho de la taijya, y Shippô la abrazó fuertemente, sin soltarla.

– Patético… – fueron las crueles palabras de Sesshômaru, que actuaron como un hierro al rojo vivo en los nervios de Miroku. A punto estuvo de perder definitivamente los nervios e incorporarse para seguir el mismo camino que Kagome. No obstante, en lugar de eso, le preguntó al demonio:

– Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta –su tono de voz era tan susurrante y peligroso que habría asustado a cualquier otro. – ¿A qué has venido Sesshômaru?, ¿acaso a mofarte de nuestra situación?

– No perderé más el tiempo – fue lo único que dijo el aludido. Se apartó lenta y tranquilamente de la destrozada Kagome y se acercó a Inu Yasha. Lo observó, miró su cadáver durante unos instantes, y entonces la luz iluminó la mente y el corazón de Miroku, comprendiendo lo que el demonio pretendía hacer. Era tan obvio que no sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido hasta ahora; quizás por lo ambiguo de la situación.

Sango no pudo reprimir un grito ahogado cuando Sesshômaru desenvainó su Tenseiga; el Colmillo de Vida que heredara de su padre, y cuya facultad era curar, o incluso resucitar a los muertos. Kagome dejó de llorar en el acto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aunque su cuerpo todavía era sacudido por temblores consecutivos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la joven se levantó y volvió a desplomarse junto a INU Yasha, rodeándole con sus brazos y mirando a su hermano mayor con expresión de asombro aturdido.

– Vas… ¿vas a…? – comenzó a hablar la joven. Aunque de su garganta sólo salió un ronco susurro. Sesshômaru no respondió, ni siquiera la miró; estaba concentrado mirando algo alrededor de Inu Yasha que sólo él podía ver. Al instante, asestó cuatro diestros mandobles a la nada.

– ¡Genial, señor Sesshômaru! – eligió una ilusionada Rin desde detrás de él.

– ¡Kagome! – gritó asustada Sango, temiendo que la muchacha resultara herida. Pero no fue así, y aunque la espada la hubiera tocado, no le hubiera hecho nada; observó Miroku mientras miraba atónito la escena, sujetándose pesadamente con su báculo. De todas formas, Kagome ni se inmutó, sus ojos ausentes y todavía mostrando su profundo dolor, seguían fijos en Sesshômaru, quien acabó mirándola cuando envainó de nuevo la espada.

– Aunque esté fuera de peligro, sus heridas siguen siendo graves. Ha perdido mucha sangre – dijo con su típica voz fría el demonio. Luego pasó su insondable mirada a Miroku, y luego a Sango, que le observaban confusos a más no poder, y sin mencionar palabra. Ante esto, Sesshômaru añadió: – Sólo yo debo acabar con Inu Yasha, no lo olvidéis. Y me encargaré personalmente de recordárselo a esa estúpida criatura llamada Naraku.

Tras esto, y sin añadir nada más, Sesshômaru dio media vuelta y volvió a esfumarse entre los árboles. Jaken no tardó en seguirle, y después Rin, aunque la pequeña no sin antes despedirse del grupo con una cálida sonrisa, especialmente dedicada a Kagome, quien seguía demasiado absorta como para percatarse.

– Se.. Sesshômaru le ha… – comenzó a decir Kagome, quien se detuvo, nuevamente empezando a emitir temblores, y comenzando a sollozar de nuevo. Miroku se dio cuenta de que lo hacía esta vez por un motivo muy distinto al sufrimiento y el dolor infinitos.

Fue entonces cuando su mano, la mano de Inu Yasha, se alzó débilmente y acarició suavemente la empapada y fría mejilla de la muchacha. Miroku y Sango se quedaron paralizados, los ojos de Shippô se salían de sus órbitas. Kagome se sobresaltó y giró con una rapidez increíble la cabeza hacia él, Inu Yasha. Los ojos del medio demonio estaban entreabiertos y la miraban con notable esfuerzo, pero ahora volvían a estar llenos de vida. Volvían a reflejar esa mirada que Kagome creyó no volver a ver nunca más. Los temblores de Kagome aumentaron; abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no podía. Las lágrimas volvían a resbalarse por su rostro como mares.

– Kagome… – comenzó a hablar él entonces, sin dejar de mirarla, y sin dejar de pasear sus fríos dedos por su humedecida piel. – No llores, por favor…

Ella no pudo obedecerle. En lugar de ello se tiró de nuevo a sus brazos y estrechó entre ellos al debilitado joven, llorando sin parar. Inu Yasha tardó un tiempo en reaccionar, pero luego realizó su misma acción. La estrechó entre sus brazos, tan fuerte que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos. Aspiraba su aroma, respiraba en el mar del cabello de la joven con un alivio infinito, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos, perdiéndose en el momento…

Miroku suspiró pesadamente, todavía sosteniéndose en su báculo y observando la escena con un creciente alivio. Temblaba ligeramente. Los acontecimientos sucedidos habían sido demasiado para él, y el hecho de que, increíblemente, todo hubiera terminado bien, le volvía a llenar de paz. Sango se acercó a él, y en cuanto lo hizo el pequeño Shippô no pudo resistirlo más y también corrió dispuesto a abrazar a Inu Yasha y llorar en él.

– No puedo creerlo… – alcanzó a decir Sango. Su voz temblaba notablemente. – No puedo creerlo…

– El destino… le ha dado a Inu Yasha otra oportunidad – dijo simplemente Miroku. Su voz sonaba débil, y entrecerró los ojos. – No es que los motivos de Sesshômaru hayan sido nobles, pero al menos nos ha ayudado. Quién sabe lo que hubiera ocurrido si Inu Yasha hubiera…

En ese momento, la vista del bonzo se nubló, perdió las fuerzas y calló de rodillas en la hierba, sujetándose con el báculo con manos temblorosas. Sango se arrodilló junto a él, con ojos sumamente preocupados, todavía llorosos, pero a punto de derramar lágrimas otra vez.

– ¡Miroku! – gritó entonces ella. – ¡Miroku! ¡¿Estás bien?!

– Sí… – respondió él, esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora a pesar de que sudaba y respiraba con dificultad. Sujetó con firmeza la temblorosa mano de Sango, que le había sostenido el hombro derecho por si acababa desmayándose. – Han pasado muchas cosas y me han abandonado las fuerzas…

Sango no respondió. Le observó durante unos instantes con expresión entre triste y preocupada, y luego dijo:

– Inu Yasha estuvo muerto – al comenzar a hablar, bajó la vista. Luego Miroku la observó fijamente. – Estuvo muerto…

Hubo un silencio. En él, se escuchó cómo una débil Kagome ayudaba a incorporarse al malherido medio demonio. Shippô le miraba con ojos de ansiedad.

– Pero ahora vuelve a estar con nosotros – continuó la taijya. – Naraku ya… no es nuestro simple enemigo. Es un monstruo, y tenemos que acabar con él. No… no pienso aceptar una derrota – Sango volvió a detenerse y tragó saliva. Miroku estrechó más su mano.

– Vamos a luchar – la apoyó Miroku, con esa voz susurrante y sosegada que resultaba tan maravillosamente alentadora. – Ya lo dije una vez, todo esto pronto terminará. Pero estoy seguro de que ahora, si todavía seguimos todos juntos, ha sido por la gracia de Buda. Sin duda él quiere que sigamos adelante…

El monje se detuvo, y miró con tristeza su mano derecha. Fue en ese momento cuando Sango dijo:

– Miroku… tú… – se detuvo unos instantes, y entonces, con voz de debilidad, continuó: – Tú no vas a dejarme, ¿verdad?

El bonzo alzó con lentitud la vista hacia ella, y la observó unos instantes, con expresión seria y misteriosa. Luego, volviendo a sonreír dulcemente, le respondió:

– No… nunca.

– ¿Me lo prometes?

– Sí – la voz del bonzo sonó lo suficientemente decidida como para que Sango le devolviera la sonrisa. – Estaré contigo… todos estaremos juntos – volvió a posar sus ojos en Kagome e Inu Yasha. – Juntos acabaremos con él…

-------------------------------------------------------------

¡Tachán! Por fin el siguiente capítulo de mi fic xD. Bueno, espero que ya con esto no tengáis ganas de lincharme, ejem. También es un poquitín más corto que los anteriores, pero nada desesperado... En fin, el siguiente capítulo dentro de unos cuatro días. ¡Hasta entonces!

_Niie-chan_


	9. Recuperación

_**CAPÍTULO VIII: Recuperación.**_

Kagura descansaba, sentada en el suelo de la mansión y apoyada pesadamente en las paredes. Sus párpados caídos manifestaban cansancio, aburrimiento, tristeza… y toda clase de emociones semejantes. Su mano derecha tenía el abanico abierto, que le tapaba la mitad de la cara, ocultando su boca.

Al recordar la escena que había presenciado hoy, aunque sólo fuese durante unos instantes, le entraban nauseas. ¿Estaría Inu Yasha realmente muerto? No, no podía ser… él tenía que matar a Naraku, tenía que ayudarla a liberarse de su cautiverio de una maldita vez. No podía resignarse a pasar el resto de su vida a las órdenes de una criatura asesina y cruel que tenía su corazón en su poder; sencillamente, se negaba a aceptar algo así.

Dejando volar sus pensamientos, acabaron deteniéndose en él… otra vez. Aquel hombre tan distinta a ella, el menos dispuesto a ayudarla… Sí, no era otro que el hermano mayor de ese medio demonio que tan poco había durado bajo el ataque de Naraku.

Sesshômaru… al pronunciar su nombre la embargaban unas extrañas emociones. Él gozaba de todas las cualidades que ella no tenía, o más bien le habían negado: decisión, fortaleza, capacidad para decidir por uno mismo. Sesshômaru tenía todo lo que ella ansiaba y necesitaba. Por eso, al pensar en ese frío e indefinible demonio, su corazón latía con fuerza. No quería molestarse en descubrir por qué, en los peores momentos de su yugo, pensar en él le renovaba las fuerzas, y la llenaba de un inmenso sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido para ella. Sólo con verle, su espíritu se fortalecía, y renacía de su sufrimiento.

Qué estupidez. Kagura esbozó una mueca irónica imposible de ver bajo su abanico. No sabía qué sentimientos escondería Sesshômaru hacia ella, pero seguro que serían de completa indiferencia. Empezaba a sentirse estúpida… y también en estos momentos, a pesar de que se fortalecía, también deseaba desaparecer de este injusto mundo de una vez. A fin de cuentas, en él no había lugar para ella…

El suave susurro de una túnica arrastrándose sacó a la sierva de Naraku de su ensimismamiento. Miró de reojo a su izquierda y vio a Kanna detenerse frente a ella, a pocos metros. La expresión carente de emociones de esa niña blanca como la luz, pero oscura como el vacío, que era aquello que representaba, siempre le ponía la carne de gallina.

– ¿Kanna? – susurró Kagura sin moverse, con tono de desgana. – ¿Pasa algo?

La niña no respondió. Kagura, tras observarla unos instantes, cerró su abanico, hasta que por fin sus rojos labios quedaron al descubierto. Estrechó sarcásticamente sus rojos ojos, y prosiguió:

– Deja que adivine… nuestro abnegado, adorado señor, me reclama. ¿No es así?

Kanna sencillamente asintió. Con un bufido, Kagura se incorporó, y echó para atrás con su mano derecha los mechones de pelo ondulados que sobresalían de su peinado.

– Muy bien – dijo ella con voz fría. Mientras se encaminaba lentamente hacia la habitación de Naraku, añadió con una risita: – Descansa, Kanna. Envejecerás más rápido si te dejas llevar por los nervios.

Kagura se adentró en la oscuridad de los aposentos de Naraku, y le encontró como siempre, sentado frente a la ventana: una silueta siniestra recortada contra la tenue luz lunar. Pero no, no estaba exactamente como siempre: la aureola de poder y maldad que le rodeaba había aumentado hasta extremos nunca sospechados.

– Buenas noches Kagura – saludó Naraku con voz susurrante y falsamente educada. Giró hacia ella sus ojos arácnidos – Una noche espléndida, ¿verdad?

– ¿Algún problema, Naraku? – se limitó a preguntar Kagura, apoyando su abanico cerrado en su hombro derecho.

– Me gustaría escuchar tu opinión – le respondió Naraku. Luego volvió a mirar por la ventana. – Sí… la luna está maravillosa, como si celebrara mi falsa victoria… como si se burlara de mí.

¿"Falsa victoria"? Kagura estrechó los ojos con desconcierto. Desde luego, para ella había sido una "victoria aplastante". Asesinó a Inu Yasha, el ser del que quería librarse, en menos de cinco minutos.

– Vaya, es curioso que te interese mi punto de vista – observó Kagura, con su habitual tono sarcástico, pero guardando la prudencia. La criatura que estaba frente a ella podía destrozarla con un simple movimiento: estrujando sus manos alrededor de su corazón.

– Dime, Kagura, ¿cómo es posible…? – prosiguió Naraku con una calma peligrosa. Luego clavó de nuevo su mirada en Kagura, y esta se estremeció. Podía ver una furia sobrenatural en sus pupilas negras. – ¿Cómo es posible que después de haber eliminado a esa sabandija molesta vuelva a sentir su presencia paseándose por ahí?

Aquí Kagura no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Ella había visto muerto a Inu Yasha con sus propios ojos, y a la ingenua de la muchacha que le amaba llorar sin consuelo. Había visto las caras derrotadas y frustradas de sus compañeros. Sí, definitivamente, él había muerto.

Aunque, por la actitud de Naraku, había resucitado. Ella no sabía como, y él menos, dada su furia, pero ahora estaba vivo. Esa certeza hizo que su espíritu viera un asomo de esperanzas otra vez.

– Es extraño – respondió por fin la mujer a la pregunta de su amo, sintiéndose presionada por su mirada. – Muy extraño… no veo ninguna explicación.

– Oh, yo sí que la veo – la contradijo Naraku, esbozando una mueca terrorífica que estremeció a Kagura. – Sólo hay una cosa capaz de sacar de su letargo eterno a los perros molestos como Inu Yasha. ¿Realmente no se te ocurre nada?

Y Kagura lo supo. Nuevamente su mente volvió a recordar ese nombre: Sesshômaru. Todo estaba aclarado. Pero… ¿el hermano mayor resucita heroicamente al pobre hermanito menor? No, esa explicación era absurda, ridícula. Pero había sido él; Sesshômaru había resucitado a Inu Yasha, quién sabe por qué…

– Sí – afirmó Naraku al adivinar los pensamientos de Kagura. – El señor Sesshômaru se cree muy inteligente al desafiarme, ¿no te parece?

Kagura no respondió. Naraku se incorporó y se acercó lentamente a ella.

– Quiero que le busques – prosiguió el demonio – y le transmitas este mensaje: "su muerte también está cercana".

Kagura dio un respingo, mirando al alto Naraku con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Él, que sólo estaba a medio metro de distancia de ella, ensanchó su imitación de sonrisa.

– ¿Ocurre algo Kagura? – preguntó en un susurro. – No te veo muy contenta ante esta misión.

Ella no dijo nada. Por supuesto, sabía qué se jugaba si se atrevía a quejarse, pero mostró su reticencia frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la boca. Fue entonces cuando, de improviso, los dedos largos y delgados de Naraku sujetaron dolorosamente su barbilla. Ella intentó deshacerse de sus garras, pero él la atrajo hasta sí, y le advirtió:

– Recuerda que tu corazón todavía me pertenece – los ojos de Kagura reflejaron miedo poco disimulado cuando escuchó estas palabras. – Eres mía. Tenlo en cuenta cuando sientas deseos de traicionarme.

Con una sacudida brusca, Naraku soltó a su sierva, que cayó al suelo violentamente, sujetándose el dolorido rostro. Alzó la vista hacia Naraku. A pesar de haber borrado todo ápice de desacuerdo de su mirada, sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y sostuvieron su mirada sin asomo de terror. Luego se incorporó decididamente, y extendiendo su abanico nuevamente ante su cara, se inclinó ligeramente.

– Le entregaré el mensaje al señor Sesshômaru.

Abandonó con rapidez la habitación, sintiendo la fría mirada de Naraku y su odiosa sonrisa hasta que salió de ella.

**· · · · ·**

– No te muevas, Inu Yasha – le ordenaba el bonzo al medio demonio. Estaban los dos en una de las casas del pueblo más cercano que encontraron. En ella, Kirara miraba con atención la escena, en la que Miroku vendaba las terribles heridas, aún abiertas, que rodeaban el pecho y la espalda del malherido guerrero por la zona del corazón. Sin embargo, Inu Yasha no hacía más que quejarse.

– Acaba rápido, ¿quieres? – volvió a protestar Inu Yasha con rudeza. Miroku esbozó una mueca irónica.

– Si me lo pides tan amablemente… – era evidente que el monje no iba a obedecerle. De hecho, apretó a conciencia las vendas como castigo a la mala educación de su compañero, que rugió de dolor.

– ¡Pero bueno!, ¡¿eres estúpido o qué?! – bramó el medio demonio. Alzó su puño para golear a Miroku, pero el dolor le hizo bajarlo enseguida. Tras unos segundos, Inu Yasha suspiró con furia infantil, y no volvió a decir nada. Miroku, con una expresión triunfal en su rostro, aprobó:

– Así me gusta – antes de que Inu Yasha volviera a la carga, añadió. – Creo que no comprendes la gravedad de tus heridas.

– He muerto, y he resucitado – le atajó Inu Yasha con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Crees que aún así no la comprendo?

– Sí, lo creo – fue la escueta respuesta del bonzo. Inu Yasha suspiró, increíblemente cansado de hablar. Claro, las heridas le habían robado la mitad de sus fuerzas, y aún así le sobraba energía para discutir.

Tras un breve silencio, Inu Yasha formuló una pregunta con un tono de voz bastante distinto al anterior:

– A propósito… ¿Cómo esta Kagome?

– Descansa – respondió Miroku con un suspiro, y cortando el hilo de uno de los puntos que le acababa de dar a su amigo, provocando un respingo doloroso en él. – Estaba agotada, como bien sabes. En aquel momento tenía tal angustia encima que creí que moriría de dolor.

Inu Yasha suspiró a modo de asentimiento. Miroku alzó un momento la vista hacia su cuello, al no poder ver su cara y discernir su expresión, y luego volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

– Sango está cuidándola – prosiguió. – Aunque lo más probable es que también haya caído rendida ante el lecho.

– ¿Tú no has dormido? – inquirió el medio demonio, volviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia él, quien negó con la cabeza.

– Hace falta algo más que tu simple muerte para agotarme – respondió entonces, con lo que pretendía ser una broma inocente. Pero Inu Yasha contraatacó con una sonrisa irónica al decir lo siguiente:

– Pues bien que te desmayaste sobre Sango cuando terminó todo… – el sonoro golpe del báculo de Miroku contra su cabeza le hizo callar de golpe, provocando una mirada de enfado inmaduro propia del medio demonio. Miroku le miraba con tranquilidad y la altivez de un padre reprendiendo a su hijo.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo – le dijo. – Además, no me desmayé.

– Pero casi…

Miroku suspiró con resignación y se incorporó.

– Ya he terminado – le anunció. Inu Yasha se volvió hacia él y le interrogó con la mirada. – Voy a charlar un rato con Buda, lo necesito…. Tú procura descansar, esas heridas todavía están en su peor momento.

– Ya… claro – aceptó Inu Yasha con una sumisión en su voz tan poco común en él, que el bonzo se detuvo a la salida y se giró, diciéndole:

– Y ni se te ocurra levantarte para ir a ver a Kagome.

– ¡No pensaba hacerlo, imbécil! – gritó, aunque su rostro enrojeció intensamente. Miroku sonrió con tranquilidad y abandonó la casa.

Una vez sólo, Inu Yasha se acostó en la cama a duras penas: un dolor mortal le cruzaba todo el cuerpo, y el núcleo se encontraba en el pecho y la espalda, ahí donde Naraku le había atravesado el corazón.

El corazón… El medio demonio se acarició suavemente en lugar de la herida bajo el que latía dicho órgano. Seguía haciéndolo, como si nada hubiera pasado, a pesar de que al medio día estaba destrozado. En la soledad de la estancia, Inu Yasha elogió los poderes curativos de la Tenseiga, pero no las intenciones de Sesshômaru.

Dadas las circunstancias, no le apetecía sacar a flote su orgullo, pensando en cosas como que haber sido salvado por Sesshômaru hería su ego. Ni hablar, al contrario, se lo agradecía; gracias a él, Kagome pudo dejar de sufrir, porque saber que había estado llorando por él le hacía sentirse culpable, y rompía todavía más su corazón, si cabe. Sin embargo, haber sido salvado por alguien que simplemente quería matarle en el futuro… ¿Qué se proponía Sesshômaru?

Inu Yasha apartó esos pensamientos: ya bastantes problemas tenía con Naraku y su ahora consumado poder como para ponerse a pensar en su relación con aquel hermano; una unión que profesaba de todo menos amor fraternal. En lugar de ello, desvió sus pensamientos hacia Kagome.

Kagome… Miroku le había dicho que no se levantara a verla, adivinando sus pensamientos. Pero él quería estar con ella, era vital para él. Después de su breve muerte, sentía que llevaba sin verla una eternidad. Cuando abrió los ojos, abandonando lo que hubiera sido su eterna oscuridad, vio su rostro dolido, atormentado, cubierto de lágrimas, y creyó que estaba en una pesadilla. Entonces la había visto, pero había sido un momento de gran irrealidad para él, y tanto su voz como su visión le parecían muy lejanas…

Torció la boca y cerró los ojos. No importaba, necesitaba dormir. Ya abría tiempo para volver a hablar con ella, y que todo volviera a ser como antes. Trató de olvidar su rostro, su voz, sus ansias de mirarla y tocarla, e incluso su nombre; intentó concentrarse en dormir, pero no pudo, y no precisamente por el dolor. La necesitaba…

Con estos aturdidos pensamientos, finalmente Inu Yasha acabó quedándose dormido sin darse cuenta.

**· · · · ·**

Kagome corría, corría como si le fuera la vida en ello. Estaba feliz; estaba en un enorme jardín soleado, cubierto de girasoles, e iba a encontrarse con él, como cada día. Entonces le vio, detenido de espaldas a ella a unos metros de distancia.

– ¡Inu Yasha! – gritó con voz risueña. Él no se giró para mirarla. – ¡Inu Yasha!, ¿no me oyes? Soy yo…

Entonces él dio media vuelta y clavó sus ojos en ella. Su expresión no mostraba emociones, incluso Kagome se atrevió a observar que era algo severa. Pero no le importaba. Estaba tan contenta de volver a reunirse con él que sólo pensaba en correr y abrazarle.

– ¡Inu Yasha, espera, ahora llego! – volvió a gritar ella. Pero entonces vio cómo él abría lentamente la boca y le decía algo. No pudo escucharle, pero leyó sus labios, y eso fue suficiente para paralizarla:

– Vete – le había dicho.

– ¿Qué…? – le interrogó ella con voz vacilante. Su sonrisa se difuminó un poco, y sus ojos le miraron con confusión.

– Vete – repitió Inu Yasha. Esta vez ella pudo escuchar su voz, gélida, fría… – No debes estar conmigo. Márchate.

– Pero… ¿por qué? – preguntó Kagome perdiendo las fuerzas. Todo amago de sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. – A mí no me importa estar en peligro si estoy contigo. Porque… tú me protegerás, ¿verdad?

– Ya no – fue la rápida y decidida respuesta de Inu Yasha, que enmudeció a Kagome al instante. – Vete, no te necesito. Sólo eres un estorbo.

Los argumentos de Kagome se habían esfumado, su mente estaba bloqueada. Sólo alcanzó a musitar su nombre, a extender su mano y correr hacia él, pero extrañamente, no avanzaba nada. Al contrario, el jardín de girasoles empequeñecía por momentos, al igual que Inu Yasha. Kagome se quedó corriendo en la nada, en la oscuridad, mientras el jardín se convertía en una diminuta mancha de luz que retrocedía hasta desaparecer en el olvido, y con él Inu Yasha…

Kagome se despertó con un pequeño grito. Se incorporó con rapidez, aún con la mano derecha extendida, sudando y respirando pesadamente. Con nerviosismo, observó todos los lados del lugar donde se encontraba, y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño; estaba en una casa de un pueblo cercano, donde Sango yacía dormida profundamente al otro extremo, iluminado su rostro por la luz de la luna. A su lado, Shippô descansaba como un angelito, abrazado a Kirara cono si fuera un peluche. La muchacha, entonces, se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente.

Mientras se desahogaba por todo lo acontecido en el día que ya terminaba, su subconsciente observó que jamás había llorado tanto en toda su vida. Había derramado lágrimas algunas veces, por diversos motivos, motivos siempre relacionados con Inu Yasha. Sin embargo, hoy lo hizo de tal manera que creyó que sus ojos pronto se derretirían por soltar tanta agua.

Sorbió ligeramente la nariz y se enjugó las lágrimas, soltando pequeños hipos para contener el llanto que aún exigía salir. Pensó momentáneamente en el sueño que había tenido: era, sin dudarlo, el mismo que tuviera en su casa hacía pocos días. Aunque le parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde entonces…

Sin embargo, algo fallaba. Sentía que había un elemento de su primer sueño que no aparecía en el que acababa de tener. Estaba convencida de ello. Y ese elemento era, sin duda, el centro de la profunda tristeza que había sentido entonces. Había llorado al despertarse ahora, pero no por el sueño: más bien por todas las desgracias que se habían sucedido. Pero el motivo por el que se sintiera tan desgraciada aquel día, que despertó asustada en la cama de su habitación… ese motivo todavía le era desconocido.

Volviendo a la realidad, se apoyó con pesadez en la pared, cansada de nuevo, a pesar de haber dormido: llorar siempre acababa por agotar a cualquier persona. Transcurrieron unos minutos, en los que la muchacha dejó de soltar lágrimas definitivamente, y sus mejillas se habían secado: sólo quedaba en ellas un contacto frío y pegajoso. Mirando la oscuridad del techo de la habitación, la muchacha pensó una y otra vez que quería verle. Quería estar con él, era tan necesario para ella como respirar. Miró la luna apacible que se recortaba contra el cielo durante unos instantes, y después se incorporó del lecho.

Caminaba con lentitud para no despertar a Sango. Su uniforme de colegiala se había manchado casi por completo de sangre, por lo que había tenido que ponerse un kimono blanco de aldeana tras lavarse. Saliendo de la casa, se dirigió rauda hacia donde se encontraba Inu Yasha.

**· · · · ·**

El dolor no había desaparecido, ni mucho menos, pero el medio demonio ya estaba acostumbrado a él, por lo que su rostro estaba impasible y casi tranquilo, como si no sintiera nada. Hacía poco que se había despertado, y le parecía haber descansado sólo unos minutos, y se resignó a no volver a intentarlo; por mucho que quisiera, no podía dormir; no pensaba en nada y a la vez pensaba en muchas cosas. No hacía falta decir en qué… o más bien en quién, pensaba.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la casa. "La aldeana", pensó. Miroku le había cambiado los vendajes hacía poco, pero cada cierto tiempo una campesina venía para lavarle las heridas nuevamente: todavía desprendía sangre profusamente.

Los pasos se detuvieron unos instantes, e Inu Yasha pudo escuchar cómo la voz de una mujer desconocida se alzaba en un murmullo, y otra le respondía. Volvieron a acercarse los pasos, y las voces que discutían se hicieron cada vez más entendibles. Una era la voz de una mujer del pueblo; la otra voz hizo que le diera un vuelvo al corazón. Cuando las presencias se detuvieron frente a la puerta, Inu Yasha pudo escuchar la conversación:

– ¿Es que todavía no lo has entendido? – se quejaba acaloradamente la lugareña. – Está herido de gravedad, y tengo que cambiarle las vendas enseguida.

– Por favor – le rogaba la suave, dulce, voz de Kagome. – Déjeme hacerlo yo, puedo hacerlo. Lo he hecho otras veces…

– Bueno, bueno, vale ya – la atajó la mujer. – Está bien, si con eso consigo que te calles… pero tú eres responsable.

– Claro… – Kagome dijo esto mientras entraba lentamente en la casa. Inu Yasha se incorporó bruscamente, observándola detenidamente. La muchacha todavía miraba a la campesina, sujetando entre sus manos un balde de madera lleno de agua, vendas, un paño y su típico botiquín de urgencias. – Muchas gracias.

Tras decir esto, la joven giró lentamente la cabeza hacia el interior de la estancia, y se quedó paralizada al ver que Inu Yasha clavaba sus ojos en ella. Inu Yasha agradeció que esta vez le sostuviera la mirada, una mirada que le transmitía un amor tan dulce que el calor de su cuerpo aumentó, proporcionándole esa paz que sólo ella le otorgaba.

Acompañados por el suave canto de los grillos, Inu Yasha agradeció su suerte. Por fin, por fin podía volver a verla…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenas a todos otra vez. He aquí el siguiente capítulo del fic, y uno de los que a mí personalmente más me gustan. Soy consciente de que ha sido arriesgado poner esos pensamientos de Kagura con respecto a Sesshômaru, pero espero que en vez de pensar que es absurdo, os metáis en la historia… Nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder realmente en la serie

Eso es todo. Nuevamente en otros cuatro días, el siguiente capítulo

_Niie-chan_


	10. Reencuentro

**_CAPÍTULO IX: Reencuentro._**

La luz de la luna iluminaba el cielo, de un místico azul aterciopelado. Y ahí, dentro de la pequeña casa del pueblo, sólo dos presencias respiraban, únicamente pendientes la una de la otra.

– ¿Cómo estás? – inquirió tímidamente Kagome tras un tiempo de silencio.

– Bien – respondió Inu Yasha de forma ausente, todavía mirándola, sin poder apartar su mirada de los preciosos ojos de la muchacha. – Podría estar mejor.

Kagome bajó la vista, pero no para eludir su mirada, sino para ocultar una leve sonrisa que asomó a su triste rostro. Después de eso, se acercó a él lentamente, se arrodilló a su espalda. Comenzó a desenrollarle las vendas con suavidad. Inu Yasha se mordía los labios para reprimir el dolor, pero no le importaba: que viniera todo el dolor del mundo, él era feliz. Por fin podía disfrutar nuevamente de su cercanía, de la aturdidora fragancia que desprendía su piel y su cabello.

– Lo siento – dijo de repente Inu Yasha con voz suave. Sintió cómo, tras de él, Kagome daba un respingo.

– ¿Qué?, ¿por qué…? – balbuceó ella. Sintió cómo sus manos se paralizaban y tensaban con la venda entre sus manos.

– Si he hecho algo que te haya molestado… lo siento – repitió el medio demonio, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Esas palabras de disculpa que normalmente nunca hubiera dicho sin saber el motivo de por qué tenía que decirlas, ahora fluían de su boca con una normalidad asombrosa, inducidas por la enorme alegría que sentía al estar con ella, y la tristeza que había sufrido. Todavía recordaba como ella le había dirigido frías palabras, aquel día, diciéndole que debería irse con Kikyô… cómo le había herido a él profundamente esa frase. Después de todo lo que había pasado, quería zanjar de una vez esa situación.

Se hizo un silencio. En ese tiempo Kagome terminó de vendarle las heridas, e Inu Yasha ni siquiera sentía temblores o sacudidas nerviosas por parte de la joven. Entonces, cuando acabó de cambiarle las ligaduras, se estremeció maravillosamente al sentir los brazos de Kagome rodear su torso, y apoyar a su vez la cabeza en su espalda. También sintió dolor, pero eso ni siquiera lo tuvo en cuenta. Por fin, ella habló con una voz quebrada que destrozó al medio demonio:

– Soy yo la que… – se detuvo un instante, y esta vez sí comenzó a temblar. Inu Yasha supo que iba a llorar. – Soy yo la que… debería disculparse…

Inu Yasha giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia ella. No alcanzaba a ver su rostro, estaba oculto en su espalda. Si podía ver su cabeza azabache sacudirse al tiempo que sollozaba. Enseguida sintió las lágrimas calientes de la joven mojar su espalda.

– Lo siento – siguió ella. – Siento todo lo que te dije, no quería… La noche antes de que saliéramos del pueblo te vi con ella, y… y no pude soportarlo. Perdóname… soy una egoísta…

Inu Yasha no respondió. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando escuchó las palabras de Kagome. Ella seguía llorando silenciosamente en su espalda. Claro: Kikyô. Ese ruido en el bosque después de haberse encontrado con ella. ¿Cómo no lo adivinó? Tal vez porque la muchacha nunca había dado muchas muestras de profundo dolor cuando la sacerdotisa estaba en su mente. Pero ahora ella le había desvelado la verdad: sufría, él la hería profundamente cuando se encontraba con aquel fantasma del pasado, y esa revelación le despedazaba el alma. No, no quería ser él quien le hiciera daño, no quería hacerla llorar. Quería verla sonreír, quería volver a ver esa cautivadora sonrisa que tanto le había hechizado…

Inu Yasha dio media vuelta de improviso. Sin detenerse siquiera a mirarla, la estrechó entre sus brazos. Puede sonar tópico; a fin de cuentas no era la primera vez que la abrazaba. Pero esta vez fue diferente: el calor de su cuerpo envolvió el suyo como una manta, y muchas emociones confusas despertaron en su cuerpo: sensaciones maravillosas, de deseo, de amor imperecedero. Tuvo la sensación de que, en un instante, sus dos esencias se habían mezclado, fundiéndose en un solo ser.

– Creí… creí que te había perdido – alcanzó a decir la joven; había dejado de llorar, pero hablaba con la voz estremecida. – Pensaba que iba a morirme…

– Lo siento… – la atajó Inu Yasha con una voz sorprendentemente suave. – Te lo dije una vez… siempre que sufras yo estaré a tu lado. Jamás te dejaré…

Por fin, tras unos maravillosos segundos, Inu Yasha separó a Kagome con delicadeza de él. Todavía sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, observó su faz.

El rostro humedecido y abatido de Kagome le miró a los ojos con una dulzura tal que fue demasiado para el medio demonio. No podía resistirlo, la necesitaba tanto… Rodeó sus mejillas con sus manos y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares. Ella bajó los párpados clavando sus pupilas en las de él, transmitiéndole un mensaje silencioso con sus ojos, una dulce petición muda que él entendió enseguida, y que deseaba acatar sin pérdida de tiempo…

Su rostro se acercó al suyo, y besó su mejilla, sintiendo su suavidad, el sabor salado de las lágrimas. Cuando volvió a mirar a Kagome, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, el rostro enrojecido y respiraba con dificultad. Era impresionantemente hermosa. El pulgar derecho del medio demonio acarició su rostro hasta detenerse en su boca; paseó su dedo por ella, entreabriéndola, disfrutando del contacto de esos labios carnosos que anhelaba tanto probar…

– ¿Kagome? – gritó de repente en el exterior la voz de Sango, que se acercaba apresuradamente a la casa. – ¡Kagome!

Este llamamiento sacó a ambos jóvenes de su trance. Cuando se miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aún sumamente cerca el uno del otro, parpadearon y se ruborizaron intensamente. Se separaron justo cuando la taijya se adentraba en la casa: tenía ojeras y un aspecto agotado, pero aún así estaba alerta y asustada.

– ¡Por fin te encuentro! – se quejó Sango, adentrándose en el lugar. – Kagome, no vuelvas a irte sin decir nada. Con lo mal que estabas esta mañana, y al no verte…

– ¿Qué? – la atajó Kagome sorprendida, pero aún con las mejillas coloreadas de un rojo intenso, y una sonrisa que pretendía disimular su nerviosismo. – ¿Qué pensaste que podría haber hecho?

Sango le devolvió una sonrisa de creciente alivio.

– Nada, claro que no – musitó. Luego miró a Inu Yasha, quien estaba con las piernas cruzadas y mirando hacia la ventana sin decir nada. – ¿Cómo estás Inu Yasha?

– Ah… bien – se limitó a responder el joven lacónicamente, mirando de reojo a Sango. Aún sentía sus mejillas arder. – Todavía duele, pero he pasado cosas peores.

– Ya, claro – dijo Sango con voz cansada, torciendo la boca, – ahora vas a decirme que no hay nada peor que atravesarte el corazón con un cuchillo.

Inu Yasha no respondió; frunció el ceño de forma molesta. Kagome le observó sonriendo durante unos instantes, con la cabeza ligeramente baja. Luego se incorporó.

– Bueno, yo… creo que deberías descansar – le dijo a él la muchacha. – Mañana por la mañana volveré a cambiarte las vendas…

Inu Yasha clavó en ella sus ojos. Trató de retenerla con la mirada, intentando comunicarle él su deseo sólo con una mirada, como ella había hecho tan solo hacía un instante. Sin embargo, Kagome acentuó su sonrisa. Que delicioso era verla sonreír…

– De acuerdo – se resignó a decirle el medio demonio. – Procura descansar.

– Buenas noches – se despidió ella, alternando su vista entre Inu Yasha y Sango, y deteniéndose por última vez en Inu Yasha cuando abandonó la casa. Todo lo malo que había sucedido entre ellos en las últimas horas se difuminó en un momento.

– Bueno, yo también debería irme… aún estoy agotada – dijo Sango tras un tiempo, dirigiéndole a Inu Yasha una cálida sonrisa. Sin embargo, la borró enseguida cuando preguntó: – Inu Yasha… ¿tú que crees? Me refiero… a Naraku.

El muchacho la observó con cara de preocupación y leve irritación. ¿Qué pasaba con Naraku? Pues todo: había conseguido un poder descomunal, nadie sabía cómo, y había podido con él en cuestión de minutos. De no haber sido por su "adorado" hermano, ahora estaría bajo tierra.

– ¿Crees que por esto nos dejó tantas pistas en el pueblo de Kaede? – inquirió la exterminadora. – Tengo la sensación de que ha vuelto a manipularnos desde el principio, llevándonos a su trampa, como siempre… hasta que no pudimos escapar de ella.

– Naraku quería que probáramos su nueva fuerza – asintió el medio demonio, Luego, con una mueca irónica, añadió: – Y desde luego, la probamos.

– Es un monstruo… – susurró Sango, más para sí misma que para su amigo. – Me atrevería a decir… que ahora es inmortal.

Se hizo un tenso silencio. Inu Yasha reflexionó sobre lo que Sango acababa de decir: "ahora es inmortal". Pues sí, podría serlo; fue esa la sensación que le dio cuando le tenía apresado bajo su garra de araña, segundos antes de ser asesinado. Tuvo la impresión de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no podría con ese engendro despreciable, y le invadió un pánico que todavía ahora le ponía de los nervios. Ni hablar, ese maldito no se saldría con la suya. Pagaría por todo: por todo lo que le había hecho a Kikyô, a sus compañeros… pero, sobretodo, por el sufrimiento que le había causado hoy a Kagome.

Inu Yasha se acostó bruscamente en la cama de paja, ignorando el dolor. Frunció más el ceño en su habitual gesto hosco y puso las manos bajo su cabeza.

– No es inmortal – fue su sentencia, como si fuera una verdad innegable. Sus ojos miraban el techo sin mirarlo. – Ahora no se cuál es su punto débil, pero juro que lo encontraré.

A la mañana del día siguiente Miroku despertó dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en la ermita del pueblo. Jamás en toda su vida había rezado tanto: cada día meditaba algo, pero ahora se pasaba horas, siempre que podía, orándole a Buda. La sensación de que se aproximaba el desenlace de su viaje, fuera cual fuese el resultado, se había acrecentado tras el encuentro con Naraku el medio día anterior.

Se incorporó y se estiró. Luego salió a la cálida luz solar que aparecía tras las montañas, y ya empezaba a calentarle la cara después de una noche fría. Sin detenerse, se dirigió a la casa donde descansaba Inu Yasha, pero una voz le detuvo.

– Miroku – era Sango, y se acercaba a él con rapidez. Se había deshecho de su habitual kimono de campesina y lo había sustituido por su ropa de taijya: pantalones y ropajes negros, armadura y protecciones y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta. Tras ella iba Kirara, en su imponente forma de felino sobrenatural.

– Buenos días – saludó Miroku con una sonrisa. – Veo que estás ocupada.

– Ni hablar, sólo me prevengo – dijo ella con tono cortante. Miroku suspiró: cuando Sango vestía esos atuendos se apoderaba de ella, del todo, el espíritu de guerrera que albergaba en su interior. – Después de lo de ayer, me espero que pase cualquier cosa.

– Muy bien entonces. ¿Dónde está Kagome? – cambió de tema el bonzo. Sango señaló la casa donde descansaba Inu Yasha con un breve cabeceo.

– Ahí dentro – le informó entonces la joven. Miroku no pudo reprimir una mirada de cierta sorpresa, y Sango, dándose cuenta, añadió: – ¿Te sorprende? Ayer se levantó en plena noche para ir a visitarle.

– Bien, entonces parece que las cosas vuelven a ir bien entre ellos – se alegró el monje. Luego reanudó su marcha hacia la vivienda: – Iré a verles.

Con un breve "bien", Sango montó sobre Kirara y voló por los cielos dispuesta a inspeccionar los alrededores. En cuanto Miroku hubo llegado a la altura de la casa, escuchó voces: eran Inu Yasha y Kagome, y hablaban en susurros. Pensó que sería mejor no interrumpir el momento, y esperó, no sin antes echar una breve ojeada.

Que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad entre los dos era decir poco. Kagome hablaba mientras le vendaba las heridas a Inu Yasha. Durante unos instantes, el joven la miró, y ella le devolvió el gesto: el vínculo que se había fortalecido entre los dos era increíblemente poderoso: un lazo de comprensión y amor que sorprendieron gratamente al bonzo. Decidiendo que era mejor no espiar conversaciones ajenas, y más en un momento tan apoteósico, Miroku se alejó de la casa y se sentó en una roca cercana a observar el cielo.

– ¿Te duele mucho? – Preguntaba Kagome con suma preocupación. – Tus heridas aún no se han cerrado del todo.

La joven agradeció en el alma que la sangre demoníaca de Inu Yasha hiciera la mitad del trabajo: las heridas que anoche sangraban con abundancia, esta mañana se habían convertido en amago de cicatriz. Sin embargo, bastaba un movimiento brusco para que volvieran a abrirse, y tratándose de Inu Yasha… sí, estaba muy preocupada.

– Esto no es nada – fue la tajante respuesta del medio demonio, aunque Kagome notó, con una sonrisa, que hablaba mordiéndose los labios. – Si no consigo resistir esto, no podré vencer a Naraku.

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco. Es verdad, ya había olvidado que todavía tenían que matar a ese diablo de Naraku, e Inu Yasha no se detendría hasta conseguirlo. Cuando hubo terminado de poner las vendas, Kagome ayudó a Inu Yasha a ponerse su kimono blanco. Luego, mientras se lavaba las manos en el tarro que había traído consigo, Inu Yasha se incorporó y se vistió con el manto rojo.

Era un momento maravilloso. Estaba sola con él, ayudándole y hablándole como siempre solía hacerlo. El incidente que ocurrió con Kikyô hacía tan sólo dos días ya había caído en el olvido. Y lo mejor era que su relación con él se había estrechado e intimado considerablemente.

Cuando recordó lo que había sucedido ayer… su beso, sus manos acariciándole la cara y los labios… todavía vibraba intensamente al evocar esos recuerdos, y su cara ardía. Ahora estaba confusa… ¿por qué había actuado así Inu Yasha? Supuestamente sólo tenía a Kikyô en la cabeza, así que todo lo sucedido ayer no tenía ningún sentido, y ahora lo que más deseaba era saber qué sentía hacia ella Inu Yasha….

Decidió concederse el beneficio de la duda: era inmensamente feliz sólo sabiendo que ella era más importante para él de lo que se había imaginado, así que no rompería este dulce desconcierto.

– Oye – habló de repente Inu Yasha, sobresaltando a Kagome. Se había arrodillado junto a ella y la miraba con los ojos ligeramente entornados. – ¿Estás bien…?

Kagome se sorprendió primero, pero al segundo le dedicó esa sonrisa llena de amor que sólo reservaba para él.

– Sí… – afirmó ella. Luego acentuó su gesto. – He descansado, y estoy tan feliz de que todavía estés con nosotros... No podría estar mejor.

Al ver que Inu Yasha le devolvía inusitadamente la sonrisa, aunque de forma apenas perceptible, Kagome recordó el sueño que había tenido anoche. Ese que se había repetido por segunda vez, aún sin aquel elemento que todavía no conseguía recordar… Tenía que aprovechar ese momento, si no, no sería nunca.

– Ayer volví a tener otro sueño – dijo. Esperaba que Inu Yasha la interrumpiera, o le dijera que no era el mejor momento y estaban perdiendo el tiempo, pero no fue así. Sólo siguió mirándola, incitándola a que continuara con la mirada. – Fue el mismo que te dije que había tenido hace poco. Soñé que estaba en un jardín, en el que tú estabas. Cuando me acerqué a ti…

Se detuvo de improviso y bajó la vista con una punzada de dolor. Al sentir la presión de la mirada de Inu Yasha, concluyó:

– Me dijiste que no me necesitabas… El jardín iba empequeñeciendo en la lejanía, y… y me quedé sola.

Lo dijo en un susurro, pretendiendo a lo mejor que no se entendiera muy bien. Sin embargo, necesitaba desahogarse, contárselo sólo a él. Daba igual cómo reaccionara, sólo quería que lo supiera.

– Sólo fue un sueño – afirmó él con esa voz que aparentaba impaciencia, pero Kagome pudo denotar un deje de dulzura tras esa coraza. Volvió a mirarle los ojos, pudo volver a leer el mensaje que le transmitía. Sólo hasta ayer era capaz de adivinar lo que quería decirle con la mirada, y tenía la sensación de que a él le pasaba lo mismo. En este caso, las palabras que captó fueron "no te preocupes, estaré siempre contigo, siempre".

Kagome sonrió con ganas, como nunca lo había hecho. Trató de transmitirle a Inu Yasha la muda respuesta a su mensaje: "yo tampoco te dejaré". Estuvo segura de que lo captó.

– Tienes razón… los sueños sólo son sueños… – dijo la joven con suavidad. Después de eso, se incorporó y se estiró. Inu Yasha hizo lo mismo.

– Mejor que salgamos ya – dijo el medio demonio rápidamente. – Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar…

Kagura volaba con tranquilidad sobre la enorme pluma que le servía de vehículo. No tenía prisa por encontrar a Sesshômaru; se dijo a sí misma que era simplemente porque no quería volver pronto a la mansión, y ver la cara de ese indeseable que se proclamaba su amo, pero en su interior, su subconsciente sabía que era por otro motivo.

Desde el principio de su corta existencia, había tejido una potente coraza de arrogancia y fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo: quería aparentar ser una mujer sarcástica y fría con tal de que nadie notara la desesperación que crecía por momentos en su interior. Odiaba la vida, odiaba el mundo y todo lo que le rodeaba: todo lo existente era repugnante para ella, y cada vez sentía más profundamente el convencimiento de que ella no debería estar aquí, respirando, viviendo una vida que no era vida…

Estaba segura de que nadie se había dado cuenta de sus inseguridades y tristezas, pero precisamente por eso no quería encontrarse con él… Sesshômaru era la única persona cuya mirada penetraba su armadura, cuya voz y palabras desarmaban todas sus protecciones, y no quería mostrar sus auténticas inquietudes a él, ese ser cruel e imperturbable.

Pero era algo inevitable, ella lo sabía, y no tardó en localizarle. Desde las alturas lo contempló: no viajaba: esta vez estaba descansando al lado de un riachuelo abrazado por el bosque; las únicas voces que se escuchaban eran las de su siervo y la mocosa que le acompañaba. Descendió con una mueca de desagrado, lentamente pero sin molestarse en ocultar su presencia.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso, señor Sesshômaru? – preguntaba la aguda voz de la niña. No hubo respuesta. Kagura se acercó lentamente a la abertura que daba al claro de Sesshômaru, agitando su abanico en actitud arrogante. Al entrar en el claro, vio al demonio como siempre: de pie, alto y tieso como una estatua, alerta ante cualquier peligro, de faz impenetrable. Tras él se ocultaba la niña, mirando temerosa al lugar del que Kagura había salido, y a su lado estaba el enano sirviente.

– ¿Otra vez tú? – inquirió Sesshômaru con voz susurrante e indiferente. – ¿Es algún truco de Naraku?

– Buenas Sesshômaru – se limitó a saludar Kagura, sin mudar su expresión de aburrimiento y desagrado. – Me sorprende encontrarte descansando a ti, el infatigable demonio. ¿Te ha agotado mucho resucitar a tu hermano?

– ¿Has venido para eso? – preguntó Sesshômaru con calma. – ¿Tu amo me envía un mensaje… o quieres intentar sobornarme de nuevo para que le mate?

– No te preocupes, he llegado a la conclusión de que tu hermano es el candidato idóneo para acabar con él – le respondió ella con indiferencia, inclinando con pesadez la cabeza hacia un lado. En realidad, pronunció esas palabras para que Sesshômaru se enfureciera, y aceptara asesinarlo por ella, pero el demonio no reaccionó: sólo entornó los ojos levemente en señal de impaciencia, lo cuál encendió la ira de Kagura.

– ¿Y bien? – interrogó Sesshômaru.

– No es nada importante – dijo Kagura con voz cortante. – "Tu muerte también está cercana" – suspiró. – Dijo exactamente estas palabras.

Sesshômaru no respondió, sólo esbozó una sonrisa irónica y peligrosamente tranquila. Kagura no pudo menos que admirarle por su actitud, y su coraza flojeó levemente. El demonio dio media vuelta y se dispuso a proseguir su camino.

– Si eso es todo, hasta la vista – se despidió. – Creo que Naraku no necesita mi respuesta.

Kagura no se movió.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sesshômaru? – interrogó ella entonces, sin poder contenerse. Sesshômaru se detuvo y la observó de reojo con esos ojos insondables. – ¿Por qué resucitaste a tu hermano?

– Deberías saberlo – dijo él. – Matar a Inu Yasha… es un derecho reservado sólo para mí.

– Yo también podría reservarte el derecho a acabar con Naraku… – dijo entonces Kagura. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera hacer nada por retenerlas. – Si aceptaras ayudarme, podría facilitarte información que sólo yo se, y podrías llegar hasta él.

– Te lo dije una vez – la atajó Sesshômaru con voz que no admitía réplicas. – No tengo por qué ayudarte. Yo encontraré a Naraku por mis propios medios, y yo le mataré.

Kagura esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía ser sarcástica, pero cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz temblorosa a causa de la furia contenida:

– Arrogante… eres igual que el medio demonio – dijo ella. Agradeció que el demonio hubiera desviado la vista de ella en ese momento, porque no pudo evitar dirigirle una rápida mirada del más profundo respeto.

– Eres patética – sentenció entonces Sesshômaru con una voz que rompió en pedazos la insolencia de Kagura. – Alguien como tú jamás se librará de Naraku… eres demasiado débil.

Y, sin más, el demonio prosiguió su camino. Sus dos acompañantes no tardaron en seguirle. Kagura no se movió: sus labios temblaban de ira, y apretó con fuerza la mano. Volvió a sonreír de forma automática.

– Qué imbécil eres, Sesshômaru – musitó cuando él hubo desaparecido entre los árboles. – Ojalá pudiera revelarme contra él…

Con un suspiro de profundo pesar, palpó el lugar en el que debería estar su corazón.

----------------------------------------------------------

Y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, aquí está el capítulo 9 de mi fic. No se me ocurre qué decir... espero que os haya gustado (especialmente a los fans de la parejita Inu Yasha/Kagome :P). En fin, para el siguiente el mismo tiempo... y dejadme reviews, onegai,que las echo de menos. vv

_Niie-chan_


End file.
